Star Wars Republic Commando : Death Trap
by ahsoka1996
Summary: Canon Squad was raised and trained by Kal Skirata. I'm not very good at summaries, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, this is a fanfic branching off from Karen Traviss's Republic Commando series, hope you enjoy it.**_

 _ **Ciao!**_

* * *

Republic Military Barracks, Coruscant-

Rever was on the warpath.

Someone had thought it would be funny to throw a bucket of ice-cold water on him while he was asleep, and he had a pretty good idea who it was, RC-8015, also known as Fi.

"Oh come on, Rever, I was just messing around," Fi said as he attempted to hide behind his squadmates. Bloodbath was right on Rever's heels, the two of them had been inseparable since the day they were hatched. Fi watched, worry etched on his face, as Rever made some hand signals, then looked at Bloodbath.

Bloodbath kept his face completely deadpan as he spoke. "Rever says that he's going to teach you a lesson in messing around..." he paused as Rever motioned again, this time waving his vibroblade around. Fi didn't need a translation to know what that meant.

"Please don't!" He yelled as Rever came after him. "I'm too pretty to be horribly disfigured for life!" He yelped again as Rever broke through his 'barrier' and came straight at him, this time, though, Omega Squad intervened.

Darman and Atin each grabbed one of Rever's arms, effectively halting his advance towards Fi. "Come on, Rever," Darman said as he wrestled the blade out of his hand. "Fi was just being a di'kut."

After Rever stopped struggling, they each released their holds on him. By this time, the rest of Cannon Squad had shown up. "What happened?" Des asked in a resigned tone, although he already knew what had happened, Ramik just stood there shaking his head.

"I just gave Rever a little wake up call," Fi said, innocence written all over his face. Rever made a few more gestures and everyone looked to Bloodbath. He cleared his throat. "You probably don't want me to translate that," he said.

"Alright, this has gone far enough, Fi, apologize," Niner ordered. "But it was just a joke and I..." he stopped as Niner glared at him. "Yes, Sarge," he mumbled. "Sorry, Rever." Rever stood there for a few minutes before nodding his head.

"There, see? No harm done," Des said, he gestured for them to get going. As Bloodbath turned to leave, he could hear Niner scolding Fi, loudly.

"What in Haran could have possibly possessed you to do something stupid like that, Fi?!" he yelled. "You know better than to antagonize anyone in Cannon Squad, especially if it's Rever!"

"It was just a joke," Fi said defensively. "And it's like Des said, no harm do... Ow ow ow ow!" Fi's sentence was cut off with a string of painful yelps as Niner grabbed him by the ear and dragged him away, all the while mumbling under his breath. "What am I going to do with you?" he asked nobody in particular.

Back on their side of the barracks, Rever was being lectured by Des. "You shouldn't ever threaten to physically harm someone just because of a joke," he said. Rever just tuned him out, he desperately wished he had his voice back. It was so frustrating not being able to yell at Fi himself.

He thought back to the day he lost his voice eight months earlier. Their sergeant, Kal Skirata, had decided to use the livefire course, complete with rotting nerf guts and blood, meant to toughen them up. He remembered it like it was yesterday...

* * *

 _"Rever!" Sergeant Skirata shouted. "Get your head out of your shebs and into action!" They had been pitted against some of Vau's commandos in this exercise and were currently attempting to overrun their position. Rever's and Bloodbath's job was to draw their fire as Des said Ramik outflanked them. Rever had just missed being hit by a blasterbolt coming from his left by dropping to the ground, but as he got up he didn't see the second bolt directly behind th_ _e first._

 _There was a flash of light, and then Rever felt a searing pain just below his chin. "Oh shab, he thought, I've been shot." He fell to the ground gasping for air and clutching his throat._

 _"Rever!" He heard someone shout, then Bloodbath was at his side. "Sergeant Skirata! Rever's been shot!" Bloodbath yelled again as he cradled Rever's upper body in his arms. The exercise halted as people started noticing, Rever could see Sergeant Skirata running towards them. "It's going to be okay, Rever,you just hold on," he said, completely calm, though Rever could see the worry in his eyes. As Sergeant Skirata called for the medics, Rever finally passed out from the pain._

 _The medics did everything they could, but his throat and vocal cords were damaged beyond repair. They said he was lucky to be alive, the rim of his helmet had caught most of the bolt, slowing it enough to keep from killing him. Since the accident, Rever only "talked" to Bloodbath, and he never smiled again._

* * *

"Rever! Are you listening to me?" Rever snapped back to the present, he glanced up at Des and nodded once. Des sighed heavily. "Just keep a lid on that temper of yours, okay?" Rever nodded again and Des walked away. Bloodbath nudged him. "You okay?" He asked. Rever just shrugged and headed to the 'freshers. He washed his face and looked at his reflection in the mirror before removing his shirt.

The blasterbolt that took his voice had left a very nasty burn scar covering his entire throat and part of his chin. He rubbed it, wishing that he could speak. He finished undressing before stepping into the shower. When he was done he put his shirt back on and tugged the collar up to completely cover the scar. Very few people had seen it, only Sergeant Wad'e, Bloodbath, and the medics on Kamino. He hadn't even shown it to Des and Ramik.

A knock came from outside. "Rever," someone called, it was Bloodbath. "Come on, we've got a mission and they need us in the briefing room." Rever kicked the wall twice to show he had heard. Checking the mirror one last time to make sure his collar was completely covering his neck, Rever left the 'freshers and headed to the briefing room. Maybe this mission will turn out to be good, he thought to himself.

They were being deployed to the planet Shili, home of the Togrutas. The Separatists had built a fortress against the wishes of the Togruta and the Republic had been requested to aid in their efforts to destroy it. Cannon Squad was to infiltrate the facility and plant charges so they could blow it from the inside out.

"Well, the mission could be worse," Ramik said as he pulled on his armor. "Oh come on, this will be a piece of cake," Bloodbath said as he grabbed his Deece. "What could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

One Week Later-

"Come on, Rever, breath!" Des yelled. "Don't do this to me you di'kut, BREATH!" He yelled again, he was giving the motionless clone CPR, but Rever wasn't responding.

* * *

 ** _Hope you liked the chapter. That tiny tidbit on the end is a sneak peak into the future of the story, it's only purpose is to get readers excited._**

 ** _Please read and review, I don't mind criticism and welcome advice for the storyline._**

 ** _Ciao!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey y'all.**_

 _ **This is my first official story line on so I hope you like it.**_

 ** _The E in Rever's name is pronounced like the E "Elephant". He got his name from when his friends would ask him to "rev" up small ships so they could take joyrides when their instructors weren't looking._**

 ** _Ciao!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, even though that would be the coolest thing in the world._**

 ** _When you see/ it means that Rever is speaking with his hands._**

* * *

Republic Encampment, Shili

Canon Squad had arrived on the planet Shili just ten hours previously and were now being briefed on the finer details of their mission by the Jedi in charge of the assault, General Jennel Arcus.

"As of three weeks ago the Separatists hit planet side and constructed a fortress that contains an ore mining facility," Arcus said and pointed to a spot on the map. "Your mission is to infiltrate the facility and plant charges around the central power core and blow it."

Des stepped forward, looking intently at the map. "How are we going to get behind enemy lines?" Arcus looked up for a moment before pointing to another area on the map. "A gunship will drop you just beyond the enemy's parameter, from there you're on your own," Arcus paused before adding, "We have managed to arrange for someone to meet you on the other side and guide you to the fortress, they go by the name Arsenal."

Des raised his eyebrows before nodding. "Understood, Sir."

"When the fortress is destroyed I will move in with the rest of the troops to secure the area, any questions?" Everyone was silent. "Alright then, you ship out in one hour, dismissed." Canon Squad saluted before filing out of the temporary command center.

* * *

"Who do you suppose this Arsenal character is?" Bloodbath asked as he was checking his gear.

"Guess we'll just have to find out who he is for ourselves," Des replied.

"What if something goes wrong and he doesn't show?" Ramik asked.

"We've got a plan, the gear, and a guide that we know nothing about, what could possibly go wrong?" Bloodbath said with a touch of humor in his voice.

Ramik groaned. "I wish you wouldn't say that." Bloodbath just shrugged and gave a lighthearted grin. An hour later they were on the gunship headed towards their destination.

"We've been given ten hours to complete our mission or General Arcus is coming in guns blazing and all bets are off," Des said. "The General did provide us with a blueprint of the facility, but we don't know how accurate it is."

/So we're pretty much going in blind then./ Rever said. Bloodbath repeated the statement and Des nodded. "When we reach the fortress we'll enter through a side door, Rever will need to crack the encryption first. Once inside we'll have to keep a sharp eye out for droid patrols, everyone understand?"

The others nodded and then the ship's comm activated. "Sirs, we're approaching the drop point, stand by." Suddenly the ship was jolted by an explosion and Des was thrown to the deck. Des felt himself slide across the floor of the ship before being grabbed by the arm. Ramik had managed to get a hold of him and pulled him back to his feet.

"You okay, Des?" Ramik asked.

"Yeah," Des replied. "But what the kriff is going on?" He hit the comm. "Pilot, what's happening?"

"We're taking fire, Sir, brace yourselves." The ship was rocked by another explosion that was followed by the sound of shrieking metal. "That doesn't sound good," Bloodbath said, the comm beeped again.

"We've taken heavy damage, we're going down!" The pilot yelled. "Everyone, brace yourselves!" Des shouted. Three seconds later they hit the ground hard. The last thing Des saw was the bulkhead rushing to meet him, then everything went black.

* * *

Bloodbath felt as though somebody was hitting him in the head with a mallet. He was lying on the ground with his arm twisted awkwardly under him. He tried to push himself up and immediately regretted it, all the pain came crashing down on him at once and he groaned loudly.

He opened his eyes and could see the twisted frame of the gunship nearby. He braced himself and started to push his body off the ground again, this time he made it to his knees. Seeing his weapon lying on the ground a few feet away he reached for it and cried out, after a few minutes the pain dissipated.

He looked at his right arm in disgust. "I've kriffing broken my shabla arm!" He said out loud. He grabbed his blaster with his other hand and stood, his helmet had been knocked off in the impact and was nowhere to be seen.

A noise coming from the gunship caught his attention. He stood, making his way to the gunship and waited. There it was again, a slight tapping and scraping sound.

"Hello?" Des, are you there?" There was only a muffled response that Bloodbath could barely make out. "Hold on, I'm going to try to get this open."

He cast a quick glance around and saw a large, straight piece of metal. He grabbed it and wedged it in between the seam of the two doors. He braced himself and threw his entire body weight into the motion. Even though the jolt hurt him terribly he was rewarded with the sound of groaning metal as the doors started to part. After a brief rest and two more attempts the doors opened completely. Ramik and Rever stepped out carrying Des between them.

"Is Des alright?" Bloodbath asked, worry in his voice.

Ramik answered without turning as they laid Des on the ground. "He'll be okay, just got knocked around a bit, he has a slight concussion and some bruised ribs, but he should make a full recovery... What happened to your arm?" Ramik asked as he turned to face him.

Bloodbath shrugged and immediately regretted it when pain flared up in his left shoulder. "I don't know, but I think it's broken."

"Wow, you're a genius, I never would have thought of that," Ramik said as he approached. He helped Bloodbath removed his armor from the waist up. Once the armor was off Ramik could clearly see how bad the damage was. "Congratulations, you have a badly dislocated right shoulder and your lower right arm is broken as well."

"Have I ever told you that you have a great bedside manner?" Bloodbath said.

"Shut up, Bloodbath, or I'll make things even more painful," Ramik said.

"And how are you going to do that?" Bloodbath asked, a slight note of humor in his voice.

"I'll break your other arm," Ramik said dryly.

Bloodbath started to laugh but stopped when he saw Ramik's face. "Oh, you're serious?" He said, this time with a note of worry in his voice. Ramik finished wrapping Bloodbath's arm and then grabbed his left shoulder and upper arm, jerking down on the latter while simultaneously pushing against the former. Bloodbath yelled as his shoulder slipped back into its socket, then the pain was replaced by a dull ache.

Rever stepped out of what was left of the gunship and approached them. He made some signs and looked at Bloodbath. "Rever says the pilots are dead, though most of our gear seems to be intact." There was a groan next to them and they turned to see Des sitting up.

"What happened?" He said.

"We were hit by enemy artillery and went down hard," Ramik said as he checked Des for signs of brain damage. Once he was satisfied there was none he moved back to Bloodbath and finished bandaging his shoulder.

Rever walked up to Bloodbath and tossed him his helmet which he had found lodged between the bulkhead and their gear. Bloodbath winced slightly as he caught it with his left arm.

/I think we overshot the drop point/ Rever said, and Bloodbath repeated the statement.

"What are we going to do now?" Ramik asked.

Des looked thoughtful. "I guess we're winging it. Get your gear and suit up, we'll have to come back and take care of the pilots later, poor barves, they didn't deserve an ending like that."

They had a moment of silence before grabbing their gear. "We have around two hours until nightfall, then things will start to get difficult," Des said, wincing slightly as he stretched his bruised ribs. Bloodbath snorted and was just about to ask "how much more difficult can things get", but was cut off when Ramik slapped him upside the head.

"Hey, what was that for?!" He asked indignantly.

"It was your big mouth that got us into this mess in the first place, you jinxed it," Ramik growled. Bloodbath let out a loud sigh, but was silent.

"Cut the chatter and move out," Des ordered as he pulled on his helmet.

Bloodbath was grabbing his pack when he noticed Rever standing off to the side, head tilted to the right as if listening to something. "Come on, Rever, we're moving out." Rever hesitated a moment before following the others.

* * *

Since Rever's accident, his body had adapted his other senses to compensate for his loss of speech. Rever's senses alerted him to something unnatural and out of the ordinary in the forrest. He pushed it to the back of his mind as Bloodbath called to him.

* * *

Unknown to the squad, a pair of mismatched eyes and two pairs of yellow eyes peered after them as they disappeared into the forrest. Their owners silently followed the clones into the thick underbrush, blending into the forrest around them.

* * *

 ** _Please read and review, I don't mind criticism as long as people are not overly mean, and I welcome advice on improving my storyline. :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Here's the next installment of my story._**

 ** _I hope y'all enjoy it._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars._**

 ** _Ciao!_**

* * *

The Separatist Fortress on Shili

"We've shot down a Republic troop transport, it went down just inside our parameter," Driso Sladner said. He was a Devaronian bounty hunter that had been hired to help defend the stronghold from Republic interference.

"Good, take a detachment of droids and scout the area, if there are any survivors bring them to me," the Nemoidian, Lok Durd, ordered.

Driso grunted, he didn't take orders from anyone and he was making sure his employer knew it.

Lok Durd walked over to the holoprojector and keyed in a command. A hologram of a man wearing a dull brown cloak appeared.

"Lok Durd, I hope you have a good reason for contacting me, has something gone wrong with our mining operations?" Count Dooku demanded.

"No, Count Dooku," Lok Durd said with a bow. "I just wanted to inform you that our defenses have shot down a Republic military transport. I have sent a detachment of droids along with the bounty hunter to check for survivors."

"Very good, hopefully this will make up for your mistakes on Maridun, we lost a lot of droids freeing you from Republic custody," he paused a moment before continuing. "I pray it was the right decision," he finished.

"Yes, Count Dooku, I promise you won't regret it," Lok Durd said hurriedly.

"I'd better not, for your sake," he said, the underlying threat evident in his voice.

Lok Durd cut the transmission and silently prayed that nothing would go wrong.

* * *

Canon Squad, the Forrests of Shili

Canon Squad had walked until the sun went down before stopping for a break. Des unslung his pack and pulled out four ration bars, tossing one to each of them.

"Dinner is served, boys, eat up," Des said, biting into his bar.

Bloodbath gave a heartfelt sigh. "What I wouldn't give for a nerf steak right now, or possibly some warra nuts," he said, making a face as he bit into his own.

"I thought you said you didn't mind eating RATS," Ramik said. Bloodbath shrugged. "Normally I don't, but when you've had them five days in a row you'd get tired of them too."

/We have been/ Rever signed.

They finished eating and started walking again. Bloodbath noticed that Rever wasn't acting like himself. Normally he'd be completely alert, noticing every single detail in the forrest around them, but he seemed to be distracted.

"Hey, Rever, you okay?" Bloodbath asked.

Rever didn't turn around as he answered. /We're being watched/ he signed. By this time the rest of the squad had halted.

"What did he say?" Des asked.

"He says we're being watched," Bloodbath answered. Whenever Rever had a bad feeling he was usually right. Des and Ramik raised their weapons a little higher.

"Alright," Des said. "Keep your eyes open."

They walked for another hour before Rever suddenly froze. Caught off guard by his sudden stop, Bloodbath crashed into him. Des and Ramik whipped around at the sound.

"What's wrong?" Des asked, feeling the tension in the air.

Rever ignored him. Raising his weapon, he broke from the ranks and moved towards a giant fern about five meters away. He came within a meter of it and stopped.

"What's he doing?" Des asked Bloodbath, keeping his voice low. Bloodbath could only shrug, how was he supposed to know? Sure, he was the only one Rever would talk to, but that didn't mean Bloodbath could read his mind.

Rever just stood there, watching the fern, then a small furry animal jumped out from behind it. Everyone, except Rever, jumped and raised their weapons. The creature looked at them for a moment before turning and disappearing into the underbrush.

Everyone was silent, then Bloodbath burst out laughing. "Good job, Rever, you saved us from certain death at the hands of a Tooka," he managed to get out between breaths.

Rever looked at him coldly through his helmet's visor. Eventually Bloodbath got control of himself again and was about to deliver another remark on being saved from "death by Tooka" when he felt something grab his ankle.

Before anyone knew what was happening, Bloodbath was suddenly whipped upside down and into the air. "Hey! What's going on?!" He yelled.

The squad dropped into defensive positions around Bloodbath. A twig snapped and Des aimed his weapon in the direction of the sound, Ramik and Rever following suit. Suddenly, a snarling animal jumped out of the foliage at Des, grabbing his Deece by the barrel.

Rever raised his weapon and was about to shoot when a second animal burst from a bush and knocked the blaster from his grip. He drew his vibroblade and was about to lunge at the beast when that too was torn from his grasp, but this time it was by a blasterbolt.

"Harm a single hair on either of my Anubas and you're dead men," a feminine voice, though slightly muffled, called out.

Rever whipped around. Standing there was a woman in Mandalorian armor. She snapped her fingers and both the Anubas broke off the attack and went to stand on either side of her, the one that had attacked Des still holding the blaster in its mouth.

Everyone stood there silently, then the woman spoke. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" She demanded.

"Why should we tell you?" Des asked, his voice calm as ever, but laced with caution.

The woman shrugged. "Because one of you is dangling from a snare and I will not hesitate to shoot any of you if I perceive a threat to myself or my Anubas," she said. "Now, answer my questions or..." she trailed off as she lifted a blaster and aimed it at Bloodbath, who was still dangling helplessly from the snare.

Des sighed. He didn't want to talk, but if he didn't Bloodbath would die. "Fine," he said. "We've been sent by the Republic to infiltrate and destroy the Separatist stronghold here."

The woman grunted. "Republic Commandos then," she stated and Des nodded. "Well then, I guess it's lucky we bumped into each other because the fortress is that way," she said, pointing to the west of them.

"We were supposed to meet someone who would take us there, but we got shot down and missed the rendezvous point."

"What was your guide's name?" The woman asked after a momentary pause.

"Arsenal, you ever heard of him?" This time it was Ramik that spoke.

"You could say that," she replied.

"Do you know where we could find him?" Des asked.

"You already have," she said, removing her helmet. Long brown hair pulled back into a loose braid spilled out of her helmet along with a wave of thick bangs that covered the right side of her face. Scars emerged from behind her bangs and cover the lower half of her face with thin, white lines that stood out against her tanned skin.

"My name is Solus Arin, though most people simply know me as Arsenal."

There was a stunned silence before Bloodbath spoke.

"Hey, I know that this is a really bad time, what with us oooing and ahhing over the totally hot chick standing in front of us right now, but could someone please CUT ME DOWN!" Ending his statement with a shout to emphasize his point.

* * *

 **** ** _Please read and review, I don't mind flames if people are not purposely trying to be mean, if you have any ideas for the storyline PM me or leave a review. :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys,**_

 _ **Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**_

 _ **Ciao**_

 _ **Disclaimer: You know the drill.**_

* * *

The Forrests of Shili

After a lot cursing, on Bloodbath's part, they finally got him down from the snare. It was relatively simple task, Arsenal simply shot through the cord holding him and Bloodbath came crashing down which ultimately led to the cursing.

"Couldn't you have simply lowered me slowly?" Bloodbath asked incredulously.

"Would you have preferred I leave you hanging there?" Arsenal retorted. Rever started towards her but was stopped by Ramik's arm and the two snarling Anubas.

"You got a problem, buddy?" Arsenal asked, stepping towards him. Rever, of course, didn't answer. "What's wrong? Tooka got your tongue?" She asked.

/You should watch your mouth, di'kut/he signed.

Bloodbath cleared his throat. "Rever says you should watch your mouth, he's kind of protective of me," he said, then forstalled her next question by quickly continuing. "Rever is a mute, blaster injury during training."

Arsenal just stood there, quietly studying Rever. She turned when Des cleared his throat. "Sorry, but we need to get moving, we've got less than six hours to complete our mission and our target is still an hour away."

The fell into line behind Arsenal and were silent as they progressed, the two Anubas, named Nolan and Ves, split off from the group and dove into the foliage.

As they walked Arsenal was observing Rever with her 360 degree vision as he scanned the forrest around them, taking in every detail while they moved. He is kind of hot when he's focused like that..., she snapped off that train of thought. What am I doing! She thought angrily to herself, I just met him and we've already come close to gutting each other! I need to focus on the mission and my objective, anything else will have to wait, she thought with resolve.

She was startled from her thoughts by Bloodbath.

"So, you a bounty hunter?" Bloodbath asked. Arsenal nodded.

"Why do you call yourself Arsenal?" That was Des.

"My father and brother nicknamed me that because I have a tendency to carry a variety of weapons with me at all times," she said.

"So you have a family?"

"No, they were murdered by a man they were hunting, my Anubas are my only family now," she replied.

"You're father and brother were also bounty hunters." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Arsenal nodded again.

"My father was Nolan Arin, he taught me and my twin brother, Ves, everything we knew."

"So you named your Anubas Nolan and Ves in their memory," Bloodbath said. This time Arsenal just nodded, and moved ahead, indicating that the conversation was over.

The group ran into an occasional droid patrol but successfully evaded them. They reached the fortress just after midnight, Shili standard time.

Keeping an eye on the top of the wall, the squad crossed over the clearing to the north side wall.

"Okay, if the blueprints are accurate there should be a door with an encryption pad beside it, switch to internal comms," Des said before the group divided into smaller groups, Ramik with Des, Bloodbath with Rever, and Arsenal with her Anubas.

It was almost an hour later when Ramik's voice came over the comms. "Found it," he said.

"Good. Rever, do your thing," Des said. Rever nodded and approached the electronic console, everyone moving out of his way as he did.

In less than five minutes Rever signaled Bloodbath. "He's in," Bloodbath translated, a moment later the door opened.

"Good job, Des said, taking point he led the way into the fortress. A quick scan showed no droids in sight and the rest of the squad followed him in, closing the door behind them, but leaving it unlocked.

"Okay, so far we have remained undetected, but I don't expect that to last long," Des said. "We need to blow the central power core and we have only three hours left, Rever, hack into the surveillance system and keep an eye out for any patrols.

Rever nodded and got to work, giving a thumbs up when he had access.

"Alright let's move out, Bloodbath and I will take point, Rever, warn us of droid patrols, Arsenal..." he said turning to her. "We need you to watch our rear with Ramik, think you can handle it?" Arsenal nodded and snapped her fingers twice, the Anubas took up their usual positions beside her.

Des nodded in return and the group moved forward.

* * *

Someone was here, Sladner could smell them. The Devaronian accessed the security system and smiled, he then turned and motioned a droid forward.

"Send for Lok Durd, there's something urgent he needs to see,"

"Roger-roger," the droid said. Ten minutes later the droid returned with Lok Durd in tow.

"What is it, Sladner?" Lok Durd demanded, annoyed that Sladner had disturbed his sleep.

Sladner growled at him, causing Lok Durd to take a step back, before speaking. "We appear to have a security breach," he said, stepping aside to allow Lok Durd to see the screens.

Lok Durd stared at the Republic troopers moving unchallenged through his stronghold. He punched the intercom button. "Attention,we have intruders, all droids are to converge on the Republic troops in sector B9!" He said, a slight note of desperation in his voice.

Sladner turned to him. "Allow me to accompany them, I could use a good hunt," he said. Lok Durd just waved his hand. "Yes yes, fine, just make sure they don't reach their destination."

Sladner smiled in an evil way. "Don't worry, they won't."

* * *

Following the blueprints in his HUD, Des got them within sight of the core. Then all hell broke loose as a voice came blasting out of a small speaker in the ceiling. "Attention, we have intruders, all droids are to converge on the Republic troops in sector B9!"

Bloodbath cursed under his breath. "There goes the element of surprise," he said. All of a sudden blasterbolts came out of the darkness, the squad returned fire.

"Ramik, Bloodbath! Get to the power core and plant the charges, the rest of us will hold them off as long as we can!" Des yelled.

"Yes, Sir," the two of them said and hurried off.

The droids came in waves, firing at the intruders with everything they had. "Rever, on your left!" Des shouted when one droid got too close for comfort. Rever clicked his comm twice in acknowledgement and blasted the droid to bits.

"Commandos!" Arsenal yelled from his right as a squad of commando droids rolled around the corner. Rever slung his weapon over his shoulder and drew both his vibroblades and charged.

The first droid came at him hard, firing a blaster as it went. Rever didn't dodge the bolts, barreling through them, trusting his armor to protect him, and swinging his blades when he was within reach. The droid attempted to grab his wrist but Rever thrust the blade into its central power core, the droid shut down immediately and Rever threw its frame at the one coming at his right side. The droid was pinned under the frame and Rever, in one swift motion, twisted the head from the body.

Des and Arsenal took care of the other two commandos and resumed their fire on the incoming droids. Des had just lobbed a droid-popper into the approaching ranks when Ramik and Bloodbath came up behind them.

"It's done," Bloodbath shouted. "We need to get out of here before the droids can flank us!" Des shouted. "Everyone, fall back to the exit."

The Anubas led the way back down the hall and disappeared from view around the corner with Arsenal right behind them.

When Canon Squad came around the corner they froze. The Anubas were growling at the huge Devaronian blocking their path.

"You're not going anywhere Republic scum, and Arsenal, I never thought I would see you here," He said.

"You can't kill me Sladner, I'll just keep coming after you until you're dead," she snarled.

"Arsenal, we need to get out of here, the droids are closing in on us," Des said.

"Unfortunately, none of you are going to be leaving here alive, I was beginning to get restless because there was nothing to do, but I think you'll provide a bit of entertainment" he said and pressed a button on his belt.

There was a sound like grinding metal, then a door started to come down on top of Arsenal.

"MOVE!" Des yelled, but Arsenal was too focused on Sladner to notice. All of a sudden she was thrown forward and the door came down just inches away from her boot. Des and Rever were with Arsenal and Sladner while Bloodbath, Ramik, and the Anubas were trapped with the droids.

Rever jumped up from where he had fallen after knocking Arsenal aside, drawing his blades as he went. Sladner charged at them, knocking Des aside and heading straight for Arsenal.

Rever intercepted him, swinging his blades at his head and throat, Sladner ducked under the blades and threw Rever to one side. Arsenal and Des opened fire, but Sladner knocked them aside, focusing completely on Rever as he stood back up.

"You've got spirit, it will be a shame to kill you," he said, unsheathing his own vibroblade.

Rever, as usual, said nothing and came at Sladner. He had been aiming for Sladner's mid section but was diverted to the side by Sladner's blade. Arsenal brought her own blade to bear on Sladner and the ensuing knife fight was hard for Des to follow but he could see that Rever and Arsenal were no match for Sladner.

Des opened fire again and Sladner diverted his attention long enough to swing a muscular hand in his direction, sending him flying and knocking him out.

Rever, distracted by Des's predicament, suddenly felt something sliced into the space between the armor plates protecting his right thigh. He barely had time to register the attack before a huge fist was launched into his chest, sending him flying, and caving his ribs in.

Arsenal saw both commandos go down and drew her blaster while Sladner was distracted. She fired a steady stream in his direction and when he recoiled from the painful bolts lobbed a thermal detonator at him as well.

Sladner saw it coming and turned to flee from its blast range when it exploded. Arsenal threw herself down beside Rever, feeling the heat from the explosion through her armor.

When the blast subsided she looked to where Sladner had been, as usual the hut'uun had fled. Des was waking up, he groaned and put a hand to his head.

"That guy has a mean swing, who is he anyway?" He asked.

"His name is Driso Sladner, and I've got a personal score to settle with him." She looked herself over, still in one piece, she thought to herself, then she looked over at Rever and froze. Blood was spilling out of a gash in his thigh.

She ran over to him and removed the armor plates around the wound.

"Oh shab!" She hissed, then yelled over to Des. "Des, Rever's been badly hurt!"

Des hurried over, ignoring the pain in his head. "How bad?" He asked, his voice calm as ever.

"It looks as if his femoral artery has been severed!" She answered.

Des quickly removed the armor from around the wound and used a length of cord to cut off the flow of blood by tying it just above the wound.

"Losing his leg will be the least of his worries right now," Des said. He checked Rever's pulse and swore when he couldn't find it. Arsenal looked sharply at him, even though she'd only known him for a few hours she'd never heard him swear once, even when the droids were attacking, that must mean this is really bad, she thought to herself.

"I can't find a pulse," Des said, he put his ear to Rever's mouth. "He's not breathing, help me get his chest plate off."

Arsenal helped Des removed Rever's chest plate, peeling back the bodysuit she gasped when she saw the scars that covered his throat and chin. Des began CPR, forcing air into his lungs and pumping his chest, Arsenal winced as she heard more of his ribs break.

"Come on, Rever, breath!" Des yelled. "Don't do this to me you di'kut, BREATH!" He yelled again, but Rever wasn't responding.

"Arsenal, do you have something that creates an electric current?" Des asked, still working on Rever.

"Yes, my energy whip," she said.

"I need you to hand it to me and take over here, can you do that?"

Arsenal nodded and they switched places. Des set the whip to its highest setting.

"I don't want to stop your heart, so when I give the word remove your hands from him," Des said, moving towards them. Arsenal nodded and ceased her attempts, making sure none of her body was touching Rever.

"Okay, in three, two, one!" Des said and touched the whip to Rever's chest. The current sent Rever into spasms and Arsenal checked for a pulse.

"No good, you need to try again," she said and Des repeated the action. Arsenal checked again and shook her head, but Des wasn't going to stop. He did it a third time, then a fourth, each time was negative. He did it a fifth time and was about to do it a sixth when Arsenal stopped him.

"I've got a pulse!" She said, and Rever began to breathe though it was labored. Some blood bubbled up on his lips.

"His ribs are broken and he's definitely punctured a lung," Arsenal said. "We need to get him out of here as soon as possible."

Des pulled out two syringes, a painkiller and a blood loss control agent, stabbing both into Rever's exposed thigh before grabbing a marker and drawing BZ on his armor.

"I agree, help me get him up," Des said. They replaced his chest armor and Des slung Rever over his shoulder while Arsenal grabbed Rever's helmet and leg armor. They were halfway down the hall when Des's comm crackled.

"Des, this is Ramik, are you alright?" Ramik asked.

"No, Rever was badly hurt by that bounty hunter and is barely holding on, how are you guys doing?" Des asked.

"We're okay, Bloodbath got shot on his bad arm, other than that we're okay, tell Arsenal we've got her Anubas with us," Ramik replied.

Arsenal heard and breathed a sigh of relief that Nolan and Ves were safe.

"Hey, Des, we've got incoming droids, we need to book," Ramik said.

"Acknowledged, we'll meet up at the tree line, and please tell Bloodbath to avoid getting shot anymore," he added. "Over and out."

His comm crackled again before going silent. He turned to Arsenal. "We need to get out of here fast, those charges will go off in less than ten minutes and I don't want to be around when they do." Arsenal nodded and the three of them headed towards the side door where they first came in.

They had just made the tree line when they heard the distinctive sound of explosives going off, turning they saw as the fortress started to cave in a few areas, then it erupted in an enormous explosion which completely engulfed it. A few moments later Ramik and Bloodbath came running up.

They were mostly unscathed except for the burn mark on Bloodbath's arm between the plates and a scorch mark along Ramik's cheek bone.

"We hit a patrol of droids on our way out," Ramik said as he helped Des lower Rever to the ground. He was silent as he jabbed some painkillers deep into the muscles in Rever's neck. He finished checking him over before standing.

"We need to get him out of here now," Ramik said. "From what I could tell most of his ribs are broken, he definitely has a punctured lung, and he's lost a lot of blood, if we delay any longer he may not survive."

Ramik helped hoist Rever onto Des's shoulders as they couldn't risk damaging his ribs further. They started off at a fast walk with Bloodbath taking point and Arsenal bringing up the rear. Her Anubas fanned out to either side and Ramik stayed next to Rever and Des.

"When are the rest of the troops coming in? Arsenal asked.

"The signal was the stronghold blowing up, so we should be receiving comm chatter any minute now," Des replied. On cue his holoprojector beeped and a hologram of General Arcus came through.

"Canon Squad, I assume your mission was a success?" He asked.

"Yes, Sir," he acknowledged. "Sir, I'm requesting immediate extraction, Rever was severely injured during the mission, he needs medical attention soon," Des replied.

Arcus nodded. "I will send a gunship to your location," he said.

"Thank you, Sir," Des replied and the hologram fizzled out.

* * *

Jennel Arcus cut the transmission and stood back. They may have won the battle, but it would probably come at a high cost. He didn't know Canon Squad that well, but they had been assigned to his unit and he saw them as brothers. After a moment of silence his captain approached him.

"General Arcus, should I give the men the order to move out?" He asked.

Arcus started at the man before acknowledging him. "Yes,"

Risk, relay the orders to the rest of the men," Captain Risk nodded and turned to leave. "Just a moment, Captain," Arcus said and waited until Risk turned to him. "Send a gunship to pick up Cannon Squad, and tell them to hurry, one of them is very badly injured." Risk nodded and exited the command center.

Arcus watched him go and offered a quick prayer that Rever would survive.

* * *

The group quickened their pace towards a small clearing due east of their position. Just as they arrived they could hear the telltale sound of a gunship approaching.

Des turned to the rest of them. "As soon as the gunship lands we board and get out of here," he said, lowering Rever to the ground so Ramik could check him over. "We need to hurry, he's not doing well, he's lost too much blood, we may have to do an emergency blood transfusion just to keep him alive," he said.

The gunship came into view and began its descent. Bloodbath and Arsenal went out to meet it and were only a dozen meters from it when a missile came out of nowhere and impacted the gunship, turning it into a blazing inferno.

Bloodbath saw the missile just before it hit and, without thinking, turned and slammed Arsenal bodily to the ground, covering her with his body. When the blast died down he jumped up, raising his blaster with one hand and hoisting Arsenal up with the other, before breaking into a run heading towards the rest of the squad.

Just before he and Arsenal reached them a voice came out of the forrest.

"Did you really think I would just let you walk away without a fight?" Driso Sladner said, stepping out from behind a large tree.

Arsenal cursed and drew her blaster but something in the corner of her eye caught her attention and she turned just in time to see a commando droid coming straight at her. This was not good, not good at all.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys,**_

 _ **Sacreum Nova: Sorry about leaving you hanging, I'm doing my best to churn out the chapters but life is starting to get in the way. Please forgive me if I leave you hanging in the future, I will do my best not to. :)**_

 _ **Ciao!**_

* * *

Chapter 5

The Forrests of Shili

Arsenal dodged out of the path of the commando droid, swinging her blaster around and opening fire as soon as it was in her sights. The droid fell to the ground, a smoking hole where its head used to be.

Sladner snarled and raised his own blaster, aiming for the spot in between the plates on her back, he fired once but missed when Arsenal suddenly moved. He cursed and fired again before starting forward, determined to end her once and for all.

Arsenal grunted as a blasterbolt hit the back of her right shoulder plate and turned just in time to have the blaster torn from her hands by a second bolt. Turning to look she saw Sladner making his way towards her She cursed and threw the ruined weapon to the side drawing both of her vibroblades and dropping into an fighting stance.

"If it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get," she snarled and charged. Sladner threw aside his own blaster and drew a vibrosword from a sheath strapped to his back.

Sladner raised the blade and swung it down towards her head. Arsenal dodged and swung her left hand blade towards his gut. Sladner parried, diverted it to the side before sweeping his own blade towards her legs.

Arsenal jumped over the blade, before her feet touched the ground she was forced to duck as Sladner swung a fist at her head, only inches from her face. Before he could retract his arm Arsenal slashed her right hand blade across his wrist. Sladner roared in pain and recoiled, he looked at his arm and then at her, pure hate in his eyes.

"You'll pay for that," he growled.

"You deserve a lot more than a cut wrist, you murdered my father and brother, and now you're going to pay!" Arsenal yelled and charged again, twisting her body and delivering a solid kick to his abdomen. It was then that she realized her mistake.

Sladner was wearing armor over his gut. As her foot came into contact with his gut she felt the jarring sensation that flew up her leg. She tried to turn back to face him but was cut short as Sladner slammed the hilt of his sword into her head sending her sprawling and knocking her helmet off.

"You should know better than to mess with a Devaronian, Darlin', any last words?" he asked, the malicious intent evident in his voice. Arsenal tried to stand but fell back to the ground, the world swimming around her.

"Yeah, I just want you to know that I'm going to kill you slowly, make you suffer just as I have suffered over the past five years." Sladner just laughed.

"Prepare to join your father and brother in the afterlife." He raised his blade above his head and was about to bring it slamming down when a flash of fur followed by another jumped towards him. He yelled in pain as the Anubas bit and clawed at him. Arsenal, realizing that Nolan and Ves had engaged Sladner, got shakily to her feet and approached them.

"Shukur!" She shouted and the Anubas immediately broke off their attack and came to stand by her, still growling at Sladner as he turned to face her, blood dripping down his face from three large claw marks across his face.

Bloodbath and Des ran to stand behind her and had started raising their weapons when Arsenal help up a hand. "He's mine," she said and started forward.

Sladner swung his blade at her again and she parried, using the flats of her blades to catch it and divert it to the right. She reversed the grip on her right hand blade and slashed at Sladner, who quickly jumped back to avoid what could have been a deadly cut to his femoral artery.

He swung a backhand at her, catching her across her face and breaking her nose. Nolan and Ves started to whine and then growl as Arsenal wiped the blood from her face.

She was about to charge again when she heard the distinct sound of a gunship approaching fast. Then the ground around Sladner was filled with blaster fire as the gunship began its descent, and, like he did every time the odds were not in his favor, he turned and ran.

"NO!" Arsenal yelled, and started after him. "You cannot run forever you hut'uun!" She felt someone grab her and she fought, trying to get free to kill Sladner.

"Arsenal!" Bloodbath said. "We can catch him some other time, right now Rever needs help." Arsenal stopped struggling and turned to looked at Bloodbath. She slowly nodded and was about to turn towards the gunship when something flashed in the corner of her eye, then she and Bloodbath were violently thrown to the forrest floor by an overwhelming force that was soon followed by a howl of pain.

Arsenal turned an the sight that met her eyes made her blood run cold. Ves was lying on the ground with a knife sticking out of his side. He tried to stand, but fell back down again as his legs failed him, whimpering in pain as the ground turned red beneath him.

"Ves!" She cried and, twisting out of Bloodbath's grip, ran over and fell to her knees beside the Anuba. She scanned the forrest around them and saw Sladner scowling before he turned and ran deeper into the forrest. She knew what had happened, Sladner, in a final attempt to be rid of her, drew a throwing knife and launched it at her; but Ves saw the projectile and knocked Arsenal and Bloodbath out of its path, the blade plunging deep into his own body.

Bloodbath came and knelt down next to her. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"He's not dead yet," Arsenal stated. "Bring a stretcher," she ordered. Bloodbath immediately ran to the gunship and, returning with a stretcher, helped Arsenal lift the injured Anuba onto it.

They headed towards the gunship with Nolan following behind, the other Anuba whining softly at the plight of his sibling. They boarded the gunship, positioning Ves's stretcher next to Rever's.

Arsenal turned to face Des. "How's Rever doing?" She asked after a moment of silence. Des looked grim which meant that things must really be bad, because Des almost never showed his emotions publicly.

"Ramik did an emergency transfusion, but it's too soon to tell, the damage was massive; we don't know if he's going to make it," he said.

Arsenal nodded, coming to stand beside Rever, she hesitated a moment before taking his hand. "I know we got off to a rocky start, but I hope that, someday, we can be friends," she said. Then, releasing his hand, went to stand beside Ves. As she stood there she prayed that neither of them would die.

* * *

When they returned to the command center Rever and Ves were immediately rushed into surgery by Ramik and two other medics, leaving the rest of them waiting outside the med tent. The rest of Canon Squad had to attend a debriefing, so it was just Arsenal and Nolan waiting.

Two hours later Canon Squad returned, the General Arcus accompanying them. "How's it going?" Bloodbath asked. Arsenal shook her head. "They're still operating," she said, the weariness evident in her voice.

Arcus came to stand next to her and placed a supportive hand on her shoulder. "Everything will be alright, Rever and Ves are both very strong, they'll pull through," he said before going to sit on the bench next to her.

Arsenal nodded absently, thoughts running wild through her head. The hours passed and they still were not finished. Bloodbath had left returning a short time later with ration bars. He handed one to each of them, but Arsenal was too numb to eat. When it reached hour number six Arsenal lost it and walked off towards the machine tent, filling the air with the sound of tools being thrown and machinery being smashed.

The racket created by Arsenal's wrath startled Arcus from a light slumber. He jumped to his feet, drawing one of his his lightsabers. His eyes swung to Des as the commando spoke. "Nothing's wrong, Sir, Arsenal's just blowing off some steam." Arcus nodded and deactivated the lightsaber before replacing it on his belt and sitting back down. Des allowed Arsenal continued to destroy things for a few minutes before he went after her.

He found her standing among a mess of wires and electronic parts, completely motionless. She must have heard him coming up behind her because it wasn't long before she spoke.

"Why did this happen? I've already lost my father and brother to that monster, will I have to lose Ves too? She asked.

"I don't know," he answered. "All I can say is that I sympathise with you, Rever and I have known each other since our basic training. But I also know that it's even worse for Bloodbath because he and Rever are brothers by choice, he tries not to show it, but he is afraid that he'll lose Rever."

"I am sorry that Rever got hurt, I really am, but it's nothing compared to what I've lost. My mother was killed by a bounty of hers when they blew up her ship, and I lost my father, Nolan, when Sladner detonated a bomb in his face; his femoral artery was severed and he bled out.

"But the worst was when my brother Ves died, after Buir died I became angry and went after Sladner even when Ves told me we had to stay together; but I didn't listen, Sladner got a hold of me, breaking my arm, and Ves tried to come to my rescue. Sladner broke his neck," Arsenal paused a moment before continuing.

"I returned to Mandalore and buried them next to my mother, it was there that I made a vow to avenge them. I've come close several times, but he has always managed to elude me. Now he seeks to take the life of another that I hold dear," she finished.

Des, waiting patiently for Arsenal to finish speaking said nothing, instead he turned her around and pulled her into an embrace. At first she stiffened, but then the tension left her and she hugged him back.

"I promise that we will bring Sladner to justice, not just for your family but for Rever too," he said and released Arsenal. She stared at him for a moment before asking, "Why are you willing to do that? We've only known each other for two days," she said.

"Because it's what friends do," he said.

"Well then," she said. "I think it's time we reintroduce ourselves, my name is Solus." She held out a hand and Des took it. "Des," he said. And the two of them turned and walked back to the med tent.

* * *

 _ **Please read and review. :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys,**_

 ** _Here's the next installment of Republic Commando: Death Trap, enjoy._**

 ** _Ciao!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars and blah blah blah._**

* * *

Chapter 6

Republic Encampment, Shili

They returned to the med tent and were greeted by the sight of Bloodbath and Arcus playing cards.

"What are you guys doing?" Des asked.

"Playing Sabaac, loser gets dumped in the nearby lake," Bloodbath said, never taking his eyes off Arcus.

Arsenal started snickering and Des just raised an eyebrow. They had been playing for around an hour when Ramik suddenly exited the tent. The card game stopped as Arcus and Bloodbath stood to meet him. Des got up from the bench he had been sitting on, jostling Solus from where she had been sleeping on his shoulder.

"They're going to be alright," Ramik said. "We've repaired as much damage as we could on both of them, Ves is going to finish healing naturally; but Rever still needs extensive care. When we get back to the ship he needs to go into a bacta tank, but even then he'll be stuck with a limp for the rest of his life," he finished.

Everyone was silent as they processed this new information. It was Arsenal that spoke first. "May we see them?" She asked. Ramik nodded and turned to let them through, but stopped her as she was about to walk past.

He held her face and inspected her nose, which was still broken. "You should have had this set sooner," he said. She was about to retort that he wasn't exactly available to help when he suddenly jerked her nose to the right.

The pain was excruciating and tears started to fill her eyes in a reflective action. "Shab! Why couldn't you have warned me first?! She shouted as she cradled her nose.

"Because you would have made it harder than needed to be," he said before heading back inside the med tent. Arsenal glared at his retreating form and muttered a few choice words, but she knew he was right. She took a few moments to collect herself before she went into the tent.

* * *

Ves was lying on his left side with his body wrapped in bacta coated bandages. He lifted his head when Arsenal came in and started whimpering. She came over and stroked his head affectionately before going to stand beside Rever.

His right thigh and upper torso was heavily wrapped in bandages and bacta. His eyes were slightly open and he had a breathing mask over his mouth and nose. Unfortunately, his scars were completely exposed.

"How are you feeling?" Des asked.

/I've been better/ he signed and Bloodbath translated for them.

"We lost you in the fortress, but Arsenal and I managed to revive you," Des said, using Solus's nickname because, so far, she had only given Des permission to use her real name.

/I guess that's why my chest hurts like osik/ Rever signed, bringing a round of soft laughter. He glared at them. /That wasn't meant to be funny/ he signed.

"But it was," Bloodbath said. Rever rolled his eyes and then continued glaring, this time at Bloodbath..

/You're lucky I can't move right now, or else I'd beat the osik out of you/ he signed. Bloodbath was about to retort when Ramik's voice came floating over from the opposite side of the tent.

"Bloodbath! Quit aggravating my patient or I'll turn you into one!"

Bloodbath snickered and nudged Arsenal in the ribs. "He doesn't really mean it," he said before yelping as a well aimed scalpel stuck into the pole next to his head. "Wanna bet?" Ramik growled and Bloodbath held up his hands in a placating gesture.

Arcus, who had been standing quietly to one side, finally spoke. "I can assure you all that when we return to Coruscant Rever will receive the best care the Republic can offer," he said and Canon Squad nodded their thanks.

Everyone was silent for a moment before Ramik spoke. "We need to let Rever rest, so it's time to clear out." Everyone nodded in agreement and started to move towards the exit, but Bloodbath was stopped when a hand grabbed his wrist.

He looked down and Rever made some motions. "Arsenal! Wait, Rever wants to talk with you a moment," Bloodbath called out. Arsenal stopped and turned, she hesitated until Des placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and he nodded, nudging her towards the cot holding Rever.

Rever made some motions and waited until Bloodbath translated them for her. "Rever says that he would like me to translate what he's about to say," Bloodbath said, then Rever began "talking".

/I heard about what you said on the gunship/ he signed. /I'd like to apologize for my previous behavior, do you want to start over?/

"I think I could manage that," Arsenal said. Then she and Bloodbath made their way to the tent opening. Just before she stepped out she turned to look at Rever. "By the way, my friends can call me Solus," she said and left, though out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw the ghost of a smile on his face.

* * *

Half a standard hour later,

"I have to say, that's the first time I've seen Rever like that in a long time," Bloodbath said, he frowned down at the cards in his hand. "You almost got him to smile, which would have been an amazing feat."

Arsenal smiled but staying silent, absent mindedly stroking Nolan, who was sitting by her feet. Ramik, who had left Rever under the care of another medic, was reassembling his deece when he spoke. "What I'd like to do is shoot that hut'uun who stabbed Rever," he said, emphasizing his point by brandishing the now complete weapon.

"I can assure you all that this Sladner character will be brought to justice," Arcus said as he shifted through his cards before drawing one from the stack between him and Bloodbath.

Arsenal studied him thoughtfully. "Why do you care so much about your men? From what I've heard most Jedi don't even acknowledge that clones are people, and I also that attachment among Jedi is forbidden," she said.

Arcus sat back, staring in the ground as he thought of his answer. "It is true that most Jedi believe that clones are below everyone else, some even refuse to acknowledge the fact that they are intelligent beings and think of them as nothing more than well trained animals." Ramik growled at that statement. "But I believe otherwise. As a baby I was separated from my family and not allowed to contact them due to the fact that the Order believes that attachment leads to the dark side, but my heart told me otherwise, so I began secretly searching for my family. But I'm getting sidetracked, so I'll finish answering your question," he said.

"When I became a General I felt the need to fill the void left by my family, so I befriended my men and started seeing them as brothers instead of soldiers and they, in turn, saw me as a brother as well."

"Did you find them?" Arsenal asked. Arcus looked puzzled. "Who?" He asked. "Your family," she said. Arcus nodded and took a deep breath before continuing. "I discovered that my father had fallen into debt with a local crime lord, and, when he was unable to pay it back, was murdered along with my mother and two brothers while my fifteen year old sister was sold to a brothel. I rescued her and found her a nice place to stay on Coruscant with an older woman who was a friend of mine."

"Do you have any contact with her?" Bloodbath asked and Arcus nodded. "I call her at least once a week and send her credits on a monthly basis. When we get back to Triple Zero I'm going to go visit her, you're all welcome to come along, though I should warn you, she's nervous around men."

They all nodded and were silent for a few minutes, then Bloodbath suddenly shouted. "Yes!" He said as he showed his cards, his points totaling to 22, the highest score so far. "Get ready to take a swim," he said smugly, leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head. "I wouldn't start celebrating just yet, Bloodbath, General Arcus hadn't shown his cards yet," Des said. With that opening Arcus laid out his own cards, and silence descended onto the small group.

"No way!" Bloodbath said, his voice filled with disbelief, for staring up at him was a total of 23 points. Arcus smirked at Bloodbath. "Sabaac," he said, then everyone except Bloodbath started laughing. "I guess you're going for a swim, Bloodbath," Arsenal managed to get out between breaths.

"That's impossible! You said you didn't play!" He said to Arcus in an accusatory manner. Arcus just laughed. "I said I didn't, I never said I couldn't."

"That's not fair!" Bloodbath stated.

Arcus got up and started walking towards the lake. "Come along, Bloodbath, you don't want to miss your evening swim," he said.

"There is no way I'm going into that lake," Bloodbath said and tried to retreat, but Des grabbed his torso and Ramik grabbed his legs. Arsenal fell over laughing, startling Nolan, who began running around as Des and Ramik carried a protesting Bloodbath to the edge of the lake.

"Let me go!" Bloodbath shouted. Des and Ramik looked towards Arcus who nodded. "You heard him boys, let him go."

Bloodbath, who realized what Arcus was doing started protesting even louder. "That's not what I meant! You know..." Then Des and Ramik dumped him in the lake.

For a few seconds everything was quiet, then a very wet and very angry Bloodbath appeared above the water's surface, a litany of curse words leaving his mouth.

"ARCUS! I'll get you for this!" He yelled. Arcus just laughed and walked back to camp with Des and Ramik, strings of abuse following them every step of the way.

* * *

Dooku's stronghold, Sorreno

"Count Dooku, I regret to inform you that your mining operation on Shili has been destroyed and Lok Durd is back in Republic custody," Driso Sladner said.

Dooku frowned. "This is most disturbing news indeed. Who is responsible?"

"A squad of Republic Commando troops and a Mandalorian bounty hunter that goes by the name Arsenal, they managed to infiltrate the fortress and blow it's power core," Sladner said. "They knew where they were going, so they must of had some kind of map or blueprint of the stronghold."

"That's interesting, I will be keeping you on my payroll, stand by for further instructions," Dooku said before cutting the transmission. He would make sure this Mandalorian bounty hunter paid for her interference.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys,**_

 _ **I'm sorry this took so long, I had a bit of writers block.**_

 _ **But thanks to mandowriter I was able to overcome it.**_

 _ **This is for you mandowriter!**_

 _ **Ciao**_

* * *

GAR Barracks, Coruscant- one month later

It was boring.

Ever since Canon Squad had returned to Coruscant life had been pretty slow. Rever had just gotten out of the Republic Med Center and was back on duty. True to Ramik's prediction however, Rever now had a permanent limp.

Arsenal had decided to accompany the squad back to Coruscant and, with General Arcus's permission, had moved into a small room in the barracks with them. She went with Bloodbath to see Rever every other day and they taught her how "speak" to Rever using the system they had developed by using their hands, facial expressions, and body language.

It was quite an interesting experience and they all enjoyed it; Bloodbath even seemed a bit relieved that the burden of translating was no longer just his responsibility. Arsenal had since given Ramik, Bloodbath, and Arcus permission to call her Solus along with Des and Rever. She seemed to be fitting in well with the squad, but everyone knew that she wasn't used to staying in one place this long.

Having the Anubas around also proved to be quite enjoyable at times, though Bloodbath eventually grew annoyed with them jumping into his bed at all hours. He would wake up in the middle of the night with two pairs of yellow eyes staring at him or would come back from a night out on the town to find two furry lumps on his bunk.

On one such occasion he stalked off angrily. "Arsenal!" He shouted. "Your shabla pets are in my bunk again!"

Arsenal's voice came floating out of the 'fresher. "That just means they like you," she called.

Bloodbath grunted. "Well make them unlike me, I'm tired of coming back and finding them in my bed, if you don't keep them off then I will," he retorted.

Arsenal suddenly walked out of the 'fresher wrapped in towel, she had obviously had been taking a shower. "Touch either of them and you won't need a bed anymore," she growled.

Bloodbath threw his hands up in the air. "Fine, I'm switching bunks, those two hairballs can have it," he said and stomped off.

* * *

Arsenal watched him go before returning to the 'fresher. She paused a moment before violently throwing the towel into one corner and pulling on some civilian clothes.

She didn't go without her armor very often, but she had to learn how to relax more. As she finished dressing she walked to the small room that had become her quarters. She wouldn't have minded sharing with the guys, but Arcus had insisted that she have a room to herself.

She put on her brother's leather jacket before pulling out an assortment of knives and blasters; two of the smaller knives went into some sheaths on her wrists and pulled her sleeves over them. She placed her long vibrosword, a gift from her father, into a sheath strapped to her back, next she placed a mini holdout blaster into the holster in her right boot and in her left she placed her energy whip into its own custom made sheath.

She finished up by strapping her twin blasters around her waist, securing the leather ties around her thighs, and placing her two vibroblades into hidden sheaths hidden under the back of the jacket.

Walking out of the room she found the squad scattered all over the place. Bloodbath was moving his kit to another bunk and muttering angrily under his breath, Des was reading reg manuals, Rever was polishing his twin vibroblades, and Ramik was sleeping, or at least it looked like he was.

"What's up, guys?" She said, going to down near Rever. Nolan and Ves bounded around the barracks in some kind of chasing game. "Not a lot at the moment, we were bred for action so we don't like just sitting around" Des said.

/I need to gut something before I go crazy/ Rever signed, waving a vibroblade around. "I know what you mean, I should be out there hunting down Sladner, not sitting around on my shebs all day," she said, leaning back and absent mindedly scratched at the scars on her face.

"Hey, Solus, how did you get those scars?" Bloodbath asked as he stowed his kit.

"You really want to know?" She asked and the squad all nodded. She sighed. "It was about three years ago, I had tracked Sladner to Nal Hutta, he had been hired as security for some high-level crime lord. I went after him, but he found out I was coming; when I got there I was ambushed and captured. He tortured me for three days, giving me these with a fire whip," she pulled back her bangs covering the right side of her face revealing the jagged scars that spread from her ear over her face like a web. "I managed to escape with the help of a young man who was a slave there. I'm still in contact with him, he's since settled down and started a small hacking business."

"Wow," Bloodbath said. "You're already mad at the guy who kills your family, then to make matters worse he captures you and tortured you as well, bet he got a thrill out of that."

Rever reached over to grab his cleaning rag and then launched it at Bloodbath, who ducked as soon as he saw it coming. /Now is not the time to mess around/ Rever signed vigorously.

Bloodbath was about to retort that he wasn't messing around when Des's comm beeped, he activated it and a hologram of Arcus appeared. "Hey guys, I've got some free time and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me somewhere?" He asked.

"Sure, we're not doing anything at the moment, right guys?" Arsenal said and the rest of them nodded.

"Great, I'll be by in about an hour or so, make sure you wear civilian clothing, wouldn't want to freak out the natives," he said, then the hologram fizzled out.

* * *

The Jedi Temple, Coruscant

Arcus had been called to a Jedi Counsel meeting. As he approached the counsel chambers he suspected that he was about to be lectured on his "attachment" to his men.

He wasn't disappointed.

"Several Jedi have expressed concern over your attachment to your men, what do you have to say about that?" Mace Windu asked.

"I am genuinely concerned about the welfare of my men, Master Windu."

"But have you formed an attachment to them?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked.

"Yes, I suppose I have," he said, preparing himself for the inevitable lecture he was about to receive.

"Attachment, to the dark side it leads, does it not?" Yoda asked.

"It is true that there have been some instances where a Jedi has been led astray due to an uncontrolled attachment, but that does not mean that I am doomed to follow," Arcus said, frustration creeping into his voice. "It is true that I am attached to my men, but I am not in danger of falling to the dark side."

"The dark side is able to cloud one's judgment so that they do not know what is happening until it's too late, how do you know you have not been corrupted?" Shaak Ti asked.

Arcus bit back an angry retort, instead calming himself and delivering a controlled response. "If I was in danger of falling to the dark side, don't you think it would have been discovered by now? Have you seen in my actions any indication that I am turning?"

He waited a few moments before continuing. "If not then I don't see the purpose of this meeting," with that he turned and approached the doors leading out of the counsel chambers.

He stopped as Windu called out to him. "Be warned, Jennel, if you start giving any indication that you are too attached to your men, your command will be given to another, remember that."

Arcus clenched his fist, the only outward sign of his anger, and exited the room.

The counsel was silent before Windu spoke up. "I sense he's hiding something," he said.

"Sense this as well I do, keep an eye on him we must," Yoda said. The rest of the counsel nodded in agreement before dispersing.

* * *

Arcus was livid.

The Jedi Counsel was threatening him over something that he might not even do! As he stormed through the halls he used the Force to hide his anger; no sense in giving the counsel something else to gripe about, he thought.

He was so intent on keeping his anger hidden that he didn't sense the person in front of him until it was too late, he walked into something solid and was knocked to the ground. "I am so sorry!" Bardan Jusik said, offering his hand to help Arcus back up. "I wasn't paying attention, are you alright?"

Arcus nodded and took the offered hand. "It's alright, I wasn't exactly paying attention either," he said, giving the younger man a smile.

Bardan Jusik was around ten or so years younger than Arcus and had also become close to a group of Commandos, spending the past several days hunting down and destroying a Separatist operation in the heart of Coruscant with them. Usually he and another Jedi, Etain Tur-Mukan, were always together, but Etain was no where to be seen.

He had his long hair pulled back into a loose braid and was wearing civilian clothing. "What did the Counsel want?" He asked.

Arcus huffed. "They think I'm in danger of turning to the dark side because of my attachment to my men," he said.

Jusik nodded. "Master Zey thinks the same thing about me, but he's pretty much resigned to that fact because of some influence he thinks I have with Skirata."

Skirata had become pretty famous with the Jedi and GAR and his unorthodox methods usually gained him the upper hand in a lot of situations, but most of the Jedi disliked him because of his "I hate Jedi" views.

"I've grown used to seeing you and Jedi Tur-Mukan together, where is she?" Arcus asked.

"She's been sent to Qiilura to help relocate the human farmers who are giving everyone a hard time," Jusik said. "It's estimated she'll be gone for the better part of six months."

He looked like he wanted to say more but didn't. They continued to walk, talking about the war and Skirata for an hour or so before Jusik excused himself and went his way.

Arcus sighed and closed his eyes, he needed to get away for a few hours. It would soon be time to call his sister, but why call when you can visit. Filled with energy at the thought of her he quickened his pace towards the Temple docking bay, pulling out his holoprojector as he went.

He had to make a couple calls.

* * *

 _ **Please read and review,**_ _**thanks!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey y'all,**_

 ** _Sorry this has taken so long. Work has been eating up most of my time to write, but I will try to update more regularly._**

 ** _Thanks Mandowriter for your helpful advice._**

 ** _Ciao!_**

* * *

Arcus came and collected everyone from the barracks, including the Anubas much to Bloodbath's chagrin, and drove North, towards the Coruscant shopping district.

It didn't take them long to find a parking spot away from the crowds. Arcus led them through the chaos that made up the shopping district and into a small building called Dex's Diner.

The moment they stepped inside a wave of delicious smells bombarded them. "Something smells good," Bloodbath said as he sniffed the air, his taste buds began watering.

"While I'll be, Jennel Arcus!" A loud, but friendly voice called out to their right. They turned and saw a large Besalisk moving towards them. The clones tensed up slightly, but relaxed as Arcus called back in an equally friendly tone.

"Dexter Jettster, it's been a long time," he said with a huge smile spread across his face.

"Almost two years if I recall correctly, how have you been?" He said as he pulled Arcus into a bear hug.

"If you let me go I'll tell you," Arcus wheezed out.

When Dexter finally put Arcus down Canon Squad and Arsenal became a little worried when he leaned against a nearby table, breathing heavily.

"You can have the table over in the corner, I'll grab some menus and be back to take your orders, then we can talk," he said and walked away.

"He seems like a nice guy," Arsenal said, sliding into the booth next to Rever so that she was on the end, Nolan and Ves sat on the floor next to her.

"He is, this Diner is very popular with some of the Jedi, including General Kenobi," Arcus said.

Within minutes Dexter had returned with the menus, he handed them out and grabbed a chair, reversing it before sitting.

"How's it been as a General of the Republic?" Dexter asked with a small laugh.

Arcus smiled before answering. "It's been stressful, I'm doing my best to look after my men but the Council thinks I'm getting too attached to them," Arcus said.

"That's not necessarily a bad thing, attachment would keep you focused and show the men that you care," Dexter replied. Canon Squad noticed how he said "men" rather than "clones".

"So, you going to introduce me to your friends?" Dexter said, breaking the momentary silence.

"Forgive me, Dex, this is Rever, Bloodbath, Ramik, Des, Arsenal, and the two Anubas are Nolan and Ves," Arcus said.

"Pleased to make all of your acquaintances," he said. "Now, what would you like to order? The Nerf Steak with Gravy is today's special, order anything you want, it's on the house."

"That's not necessary, Dex, I'm more than happy to..." he trailed off as Dex waived two of his hands around.

"It's on the house, Jennel, nothing you can say will make me change my mind," he said. Dexter took their orders and moved towards the kitchen, bellowing orders as he went.

The group talked with Dexter well into the night. Arsenal answered questions about her past and declared that she was still going to find Sladner, a cause that was heavily supported by Canon Squad. She noticed Arcus becoming more fidgety as time passed.

/Do you notice that Arcus is acting strange?/" she signed to Rever. He nodded. /It's almost as if he's waiting for something/" he signed back.

A few moments later Arcus suddenly stood. "I'm going to get some air," he said and moved towards the door, the bell ringing as he left.

Arsenal and Rever looked at each other before getting up. "We need some air too," Arsenal said. The rest of the squad nodded, then went back to eating and talking with Dexter.

* * *

The two of them exited the Diner, Nolan and Ves bounding after them. "Where do you think he went?" Arsenal asked. Rever shrugged. /We don't even know why he left/ he signed back.

Arsenal snapped her fingers, catching the Anubas' attention. "Nolan, Ves, find Arcus," she said before adding. "K'uur." The two Anubas turned and sniffed the ground for a few seconds before Ves chuffed and pointed his nose towards a nearby alley.

Arsenal came over and stroked Ves between the ears. "Good boy, follow," she ordered and the two Anubas started down the alley silently. "They've got his scent," she said and started after them with Rever right behind her.

The followed Nolan and Ves for almost fifteen minutes before they suddenly stopped and crouched. /It seems as if they've found Arcus/" Rever signed. Arsenal nodded and moved forward again, this time more carefully.

They looked around the corner of the building they were hiding behind. They saw Arcus standing under a lamp, pacing nervously and looking at his chrono. Suddenly a figure darted out from another alley and threw their arms around his neck.

Rever tensed up and reached for the knife Arsenal had lent him. She grabbed his arm, /wait/ she signed. The figure was a girl of about seventeen, her hair was long, brown and was pulled into a loose braid that hung over one shoulder.

They watched as Arcus hugged the girl back. They held on for a few minutes before he released her and began talking. Because of the silence their voices carried so that Arsenal and Rever could hear bits and pieces of the conversation. "...Roberta here?" Arcus asked, the girl nodded before answering. "She's around somewhere, you know her, can't ditch her training..." They laughed at that.

/It doesn't look like she's a threat/ Arsenal signed and Rever nodded.

* * *

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" A voice suddenly called out from behind them.

Rever and Arsenal whipped around, each bringing their blades up. A woman was standing there with a blaster pointed at them. The Anubas began growling.

Rever waisted no time. He lunged at the woman and knocked the blaster from her grip. She cursed and thrust her arm forward, Rever barley twisted out of the way as a wrist blade thrust out. The Anubas began moving towards the skirmish, but stopped when Arsenal held up a hand, she didn't want them to get hurt.

Arsenal attempted to circle around behind the woman, but she threw a kick at Arsenal's stomach. Arsenal just managed to avoid the full force of the kick, but still caught a glancing blow just below her ribs.

Arsenal recoiled slightly and that gave the woman just enough time to launch a knife-hand strike at Arsenal's throat.

This time it connected solidly and Arsenal fell to the ground, gasping for air. Rever, seeing Arsenal fall, renewed his attack with more force. He kicked the woman in the ribs and had just gotten her into a headlock when someone yelled.

"CHECK!" Arcus shouted out. Rever froze at the phrase that had been drilled into him since he was a baby. Arcus came running over with the girl following behind. "Rever! Release her!"

Rever dropped the woman who quickly stood and moved to stand next to Arcus. "What are you doing here?!" Arcus demanded.

/I could ask you the same thing/ Rever signed. He walked over to Arsenal and helped her up. She was clutching her throat and, when Rever gently pulled her hands away, he could see a bad bruise forming.

He turned to face the trio before him and crossed his arms, his stance clearly demanding an explanation. Nolan and Ves walked over to Arsenal, whining and nuzzling her.

"What are you guys doing here?" Arcus asked.

/I think you're the one who owes us an explanation/ Rever signed, clearly angry at the damage caused to Arsenal's throat.

"I can't understand you, Rever," Arcus said.

Rever huffed and pointed first at the girl then at the woman. "Oh, I'm guessing you want an explanation, right?" Arcus asked.

Rever nodded, supporting Arsenal as she struggled to breathe.

"I don't know how to say this, but..." he trailed off, weighing his words very carefully. "Rever, Arsenal, this is Railyn... my sister."

* * *

 _ **Please read and review! :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up.**_

 ** _It just wouldn't cooperate with me, thanks for the advice mandowriter. :)_**

 ** _Ciao!_**

* * *

After the incident with Roberta and Arcus's sister Rever pinged the rest of the squad to come pick them up, and within twenty minutes they all were back at the barracks.

"That was very irresponsible of you, Arcus," Des said, his voice calm but the anger in his eyes was all too evident. "You can't just leave the group without telling us where you went, if Rever hadn't pinged us your location we would have had to alert the Jedi Temple that you'd gone missing."

Arcus bowed his head in submission, he knew that he'd endangered the squad by just leaving them behind without telling them where he was going, Des tone of voice caused him to wince and his sister tried to hide further behind him.

"As for you two," Des said, turning to the bunk where Arsenal and Rever were sitting. "I'm disappointed in both of you, why would you go off without telling us?"

Neither of them said anything, not that they could, Rever was still mute and Arsenal was getting her damaged throat checked out by Ramik.

Des sighed and turned around, rubbing his hand along the back of his head. After a moment he turned back to face them. "Nothing like this is ever to happen again, do I make myself clear?" He asked them, everyone nodded, including Arcus even though he clearly outranked Des.

"Good, now that we've got that cleared up, mind introducing us to your friends, Arcus?" Des asked.

Arcus nodded and faced the squad. "Guys, this is my friend Roberta Valis and my sister Railyn," Arcus said. Roberta nodded while Railyn just pressed further into Arcus's back, not acknowledging the group.

"I'm sorry if I permanently damaged you in any way," Roberta said, addressing Arsenal who nodded, indicating that the apology had been accepted.

"Lucky for you the damage doesn't appear to be permanent," Ramik said as he finished his examination. "Just make sure to replace the bacta patch on it twice a day for a week and try not to talk for the next few days." Arsenal nodded in thanks before turning to Bloodbath.

/Looks like I'll get to practice 'talking' with you and Rever/ she signed. Bloodbath rolled his eyes. "Oh joy, now I have to translate for two people, I feel so... ow!" He shouted as Rever threw a well aimed punch at his shoulder.

/So, Roberta, what's your story?/ Arsenal signed and Bloodbath translated.

"I once worked alongside Jaller Obrim in CIS as his senior deputy, we went on a lot of missions together; I met Arcus when we were forced to call in the Jedi during a possible Separatist threat, we were investigating a warehouse that we suspected was used to smuggle Republic weapons to the enemy when we discovered it had been rigged with thermal detonators, I got caught in the explosion and was buried in the rubble," Roberta turned and lifted part of the shirt covering her back revealing a mass of scars all over her back, but the one that caught everyone's attention was the long, perfectly straight scar that ran along her spine.

"I was stuck in there for five hours before Arcus managed to pull me out, but the damage was already done. I was left unable to walk for two years and was honorably discharged from the force. I went through twelve surgeries, multiple bacta baths, and months of therapy before I regained the use of my legs, during that time I became severely depressed and attempted to kill myself; Arcus stopped me, saving my life for a second time."

"After my failed suicide attempt I sunk even lower into depression, my therapy was hard and I was in constant pain, Arcus tried everything he could to keep me going, but I was done. One day Arcus called me up and said he needed my help, we met up at a nearby park where he introduced me to his sister. He told me her story and asked if I would be willing to look after her for him, I agreed, that was two years ago."

"So Roberta is the friend you mentioned was looking after your sister?" Bloodbath asked, Arcus nodded.

"I needed someone I could trust who wouldn't tell the Order, Railyn needed someone who understood what she had gone through, and Roberta needed something to live for," Arcus said.

Railyn didn't say anything but grabbed his hand as tight as she could. "Railyn's been through a lot," Roberta said. "She was at that brothel for three months before she was rescued, but by then the damage had already been done, she's now terrified of men and breaks down every time Arcus has to leave."

They all sat in silence for a few moments, but were interrupted by Arcus's comlink beeping.

"Sorry, I've got to take this," he said, smiling reassuringly at Railyn who looked at him anxiously. He released her hand and walked a little ways away from the group.

Roberta sat down next to Railyn and pulled her into a hug. Ves got up from where he was sitting and moved to sit next to Railyn's feet, at first she recoiled from him, but he was insistent. He moved closer and laid his head over her lap. She froze at first, not knowing what to do, then she reached out and started scratching his head the way she had seen Arsenal do it, Ves grumbled happily.

Arcus appeared a short time later, his face grim. "We've been given a mission, we leave in twenty-four hours."

The squad and Arsenal nodded. "We should try to get some sleep while we still can," Des said looking at his chrono.

"And we need to get home," Roberta said. She got up and walked to the exit, Railyn following close behind. "Maybe you'd like to see us home?" Roberta said to Arcus who nodded and followed them.

Just before they left Railyn stopped at turned, taking in the group for the first time. "It was nice to meet you all," she said, then turned and followed Arcus out, holding his hand the whole time.

Bloodbath watched them go. Throughout the whole evening he couldn't keep his eyes off her. She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen with her long, dark brown hair and eyes. Her skin was lighter than normal, but that only accentuated the color in her cheeks.

"...Bloodbath?" Des finished.

Bloodbath snapped his head around, wondering what he'd missed. "What'd you say, Des?"

Arsenal and Rever shared a knowing look. "I said don't you're a little young for her?" He repeated, totally deadpan. Bloodbath blushed furiously, apparently his observations hadn't gone unnoticed by his squad.

"Well, she is the prettiest girl I've seen up close," he said defensively.

"She's the only girl you've seen up close," Ramik interjected and Bloodbath glared at him. "That's not true," he said.

"Really? Give me one example of a pretty girl you've seen up close," Ramik challenged, Bloodbath stayed silent.

"You've got a crush," Ramik finally said.

"I do not!" Bloodbath said, but his blushing face said otherwise.

"I rest my case," Ramik said before he headed to the 'freshers to shower.

Bloodbath watched him go incredulously before turning to the remaining people. "What do you guys think?" He asked.

Des just shrugged. "Your crush is not my business," he said and followed Ramik.

"I do not have a crush!" Bloodbath shouted after him.

Bloodbath looked at Arsenal and Rever, who were trying, very obviously, to hide their grins. Seeing that Bloodbath huffed angrily at stalked off.

/I don't think his mood's going to improve any more when he sees Nolan and Ves in his bed/ Rever signed and Arsenal shrugged.

/He'll get used to it eventually/ she signed back.

Moments later Bloodbath's angry voice came floating back to them.

"What the... SOLUS!"

Arsenal just snickered.

* * *

Apartment Complex, Coruscant middle class sector-

"Do you have to go? Railyn asked.

"Yes I do, but I will call you at the usual times, Arcus said.

"But it won't be the same," Railyn said and started to cry.

Arcus hugged her close. "I promise I'll come back," he said. "And don't I always keep my promises?"

Railyn didn't speak but nodded her head. Arcus released her from the hug and whiped the tears from her face before kissing her on the cheek. She let go of him and went to stand by Roberta.

Arcus climbed back into the speeder and waved goodbye before pulling away, more tears fell from her face as Roberta guided her into the building.

Tears flooded Arcus's eyes as he pulled away. It didn't matter how many times he did this, it still hurt every single time.

* * *

Unbeknownst the trio, someone had been watching them. The probe transmitted the data back to a small group of people who watched the footage with different emotions.

After it was finished everyone present was silent for a moment, then one of them pushed a button on the arm of their seat and an aid came in.

"Call off the mission and send for General Arcus," Mace Windu said, the aid bowed and exited the room.

* * *

 _ **Please read and review, thanks. :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry it took so long to post this mandowriter.**_

 _ **Got caught up with work.**_

 _ **Anyway, enjoy.**_

* * *

Jedi Temple, Coruscant-

The room, though filled with people, was completely silent for a full five minutes as the ring of Jedi Masters assessed the man standing in the center of the room. Most of the masters were physically present, but a few were present via hologram.

"General Jennel Arcus, it has been brought to our attention that you've been in contact with your sister, is this true?" Mace Windu said, staring hard at Arcus.

"Yes, it is," Arcus said, looking his superior in the eye.

"Then you also acknowledge that you've broken our sacred Code," Ki-Adi Mundi's hologram said, it wasn't a question.

"I will acknowledge nothing of the sort," Arcus said angrily. "If I am in contact with my sister it is my business, no one else's."

"On the contrary, one Jedi's business is the business of the entire Order," Adi Gallia said.

"You know the Code, Jennel, it strictly forbids contact with family members due to the problem of becoming attached to them," Windu said, very obviously keeping his temper in check.

"Attachment, the path to the dark side it is," Yoda agreed.

"Well then maybe the Code is wrong!" Arcus said and silence descended upon the Counsel.

"General Arcus, you are out of line..." Windu started to say but was cut off by a clearly angry Arcus.

"How is it that we can't have any attachment but are involved in a war that clearly requires us to become attached? Why is it that we can't care for the men under our command?!" Windu tried to interrupt but Arcus was not about to stop. He looked every master in the eye as he spoke.

"Why is it that a Jedi can't help an innocent family member who was dragged into a life of slavery and support them during a time of emotional distress? What happened to the Jedi helping innocent people whether they are related or not? At the beginning of this war the Jedi were champions of protecting the innocent, now look at us, look at how far we've fallen. We are no longer peacekeepers, we have become an order of warmongering tyrants!"

Windu jumped to his feet, anger burning in his eyes. "Arcus you've gone too far..." he was cut off once again as Arcus whirled to face him, his own anger evident.

"Why, Master Windu? Am I offending your precious Jedi morals?!" Arcus said, his fury causing Windu to take a step back.

"General Arcus, for your act of disobedience, anger, and lack of respect for the Order and the Code you are hereby relieved of duty. The privileges that come with being a General are no longer yours, your command will be given to another until such a time as the Counsel decides otherwise, do I make myself clear?" Windu said, desperately trying to keep his own anger in check.

"Save your breath," Arcus snapped, stepping within reach of Windu. "Because I'm done. I'm done with the Order, I'm done with the Code, and I'm done with you!" He emphasized his words by pointing a finger at Windu's chest.

He whirled around and walked towards the door, but stopped just before exiting and turned to face the masters. "Oh, and good luck getting Canon Squad to obey, because, unlike you, I've earned their respect. The whole shabla lot of you can go to Haran!"

And with that Arcus left, leaving the Counsel in a stunned silence, Yoda shaking his head sadly.

"Well, that certainly went downhill fast," General Kenobi said, earning glares from most of the masters present.

* * *

GAR Barracks, Coruscant-

"What do you mean we've been assigned to another Jedi?!" Des asked the man standing there.

He wasn't a clone, he was a civilian, but his uniform clearly marked him as an Ensign, and he was obviously terrified of the clone in hulking armor standing before him.

"I- I don't know, Sir! I just transfer orders!" He said, watching Des carefully, seemingly unsure whether to leave or stay. Des huffed loudly and stalked off, he was going to get his answers one way or another.

Bloodbath whistled, catching the young Ensin's attention and jerked his head at the door. The young man looked at him gratefully before hurrying out the door.

Ten minutes later Des came back, his expression was a calm one but his eyes told a different story. "We've been assigned to a new General," he said simply, everyone was stunned to silence. It was a few minutes before someone broke the uncomfortable silence with the question they'd all been asking.

"Why?" Bloodbath asked, his voice one of disbelief.

"Apparently the Jedi found out about Arcus's sister and his role in the matter. They confronted him and there was an argument which ended with Arcus leaving the Order," Des replied.

"I'd like to see the Jedi try to make us follow a new General," Ramik said as he cleaned his blaster for the third time that day. Bloodbath snickered. "Good luck with that," he said.

Arsenal stroked Ves behind his ear. /Wherever you guys go, I'm going too, I may not be a clone but I can fight just as well as one, I've got your backs/she signed and Bloodbath translated.

/That means a lot to us, Solus, we've been talking and we'd like to make you an official member of Canon Squad/ Rever said and Arsenal stared dumbfounded at him.

/You're serious?/ she signed and he nodded. Arsenal suddenly jumped up and threw her arms around his neck. Rever was taken aback, he'd never been hugged by a woman before and he was kind of lost on what to do.

/You can count on me/ she signed and Bloodbath translated for the rest of the squad. She released him, blushing slightly and Rever followed suit.

"Do you hear that?" Bloodbath called out, holding a hand up to his ear. "I do believe that's the sound of love in the air!" He finished and Ramik snickered causing Arsenal and Rever to blush even more.

They were interrupted by the doors to the barracks opening, they all turned and saw Arcus step inside. He looked at their faces a took a deep breath before answering the unspoken questions evident in each of them.

"By now you've probably heard that I've left the Jedi Order, I came to let you know that those rumors are true. I'm done with the Jedi and how they treat you. I won't blame you if you're angry with me, but I do ask for your forgiveness," he said and lowered his eyes.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes before Des spoke up.

"Sir, it doesn't matter whether we've been assigned to someone else or not, we'll still follow you no matter the cost, you're our brother and brothers don't abandon each other," Des said and held out his arm.

Arcus just stared at him, tears welling up in his eyes before gripping his arm the traditional Mandalorian way.

"I don't have any authority any more so I won't be able to protect you," Arcus said.

"With respect, Sir, we only take orders from someone who's earned our respect, and you are one of the few who has," Des said and the rest of them nodded in agreement.

I want to become a true Mandalorian," Arcus said, determination in his eyes.

Des smiled before answering. "Then you're going to need some armor, and I know just the man who can help," he said.

* * *

GAR Barracks, Coruscant-

"So let me get this straight, you have an ex-Jedi that wants to become a Mandalorian?" Kal Skirata's hologram said.

"That's right, Kal'buir, he was in contact with his sister after he rescued her from a life of slavery, the Jedi were on the verge of kicking him out of the Order, he decided to beat them to it and left instead," Des said.

Kal sat there for a few minutes, thinking it through, before talking to Arcus. "You do realize, Son, that this is not going to be an easy life," he said and Arcus nodded.

"I'm well aware of that, Sir, but it's what I want," he said.

"Well all right then, meet me at the Kragget in two days, do you know where it is? Kal asked.

"Yes, Kal'buir," Des said.

Kal smiled. "See you in two days, Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum," he said and the hologram fizzled out.

Everyone was talking at once, those who could talk anyway, and patting Arcus on the back. Then the holoprojector activated and General Arligan Zey was standing there, one didn't have to be a Jedi to know that he was not happy.

"Canon Squad! Why have you not reported to your new General, you were supposed to meet with them two hours ago!" Zey said, anger in his voice.

"Sorry, Sir, we only take orders from Arcus," Bloodbath said.

"Arcus is no longer your commanding officer, you will report to your new General immediately," Zey said.

"With all due respect, Sir, we only take orders from someone who's earned our respect, and the only ones to have done that is Arcus and Skirata," Ramik said. Zey put one hand to his head and rubbed his temple, this obviously wasn't the first time he'd had this conversation.

"Of course, you were trained by Skirata, weren't you?" Zey asked, resignation in his voice. They all nodded.

"And I'm guessing you won't listen to anyone other than him?" Again they nodded.

"Alright, I'll induct and promote him to the rank of Commander in the Grand Army of the Republic, you will take your orders from him, but he will take his orders from the General, am I clear?" Zey asked.

"Crystal, thank you, Sir," Des said and Zey nodded before the hologram fizzled out.

"You didn't have to do that," Arcus said. "This will make Zey dislike you even more."

"With respect, Arcus, Zey and the Jedi can kiss our collective shebs, we don't need their approval for anything, and I do mean anything," Bloodbath said and the squad all nodded in agreement.

"Well then, welcome to Canon Squad, Commander Arcus," Des said.

* * *

In Orbit around Coruscant-

Driso Sladner sat inside his ship, the Reaper.

He had tracked Arsenal to Coruscant and was making plans on how to dispose of her without attracting the attention of the Jedi.

Dooku wanted the meddlesome Mandalorian dead and Sladner was going to deliver her dead. He always came through for his employers. How she was going to die, however, was a different matter, he would make her suffer first.

"Better watch out, Arsenal, because I'm coming for you, and death to anyone who stands in my way," he said, an evil grin spreading across his face.

* * *

 _ **Please read and review, thanks. :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sorry this is so late everyone. Thank you for your patience, especially you mandowriter. :)**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

* * *

Onboard the Aay'han, Coruscant Underlevels-

"You are certainly the first Jedi I've ever met that could put on a full suit of armor that quickly," Kal Skirata said, amusement in his voice.

Arcus smiled before answering. "I normally wore the same armor as my men, it provided much better protection than the traditional Jedi robes, and I can say that from personal experience too."

The squad had decided that only Des and Arsenal should accompany Arcus to meet Skirata at the Kragget to keep from drawing attention. Arsenal had also decided to leave Nolan and Ves with Rever and Bloodbath as they had been feeling quite energetic during the past few days. When they got to the Kragget they found Kal and Ordo waiting for them, they then followed them to the Aay'han

"What made you want to wear the armor?" Arsenal asked.

"I was leading a mission on Malastare when we were ambushed by SBD's, my men were being picked off quickly so I threw an entire pack of thermal detonators at them and set them off. I destroyed the droids and managed to shield my men from the worst of the shrapnel, but I caught a rather large piece just beneath my heart."

Arcus removed his breast plate and upper body suit, revealing a rather large and jagged scar running across the left side of his chest below his heart. "I barely made it to back to the Indomitable before my heart stopped, they got me going again and rushed me into emergency surgery. My heart stopped two more times during the surgery, but they brought me back each time. Since that battle I've been wearing clone armor, it has its flaws, but it's saved my life more times than I can count."

Skirata nodded. "If all Jedi were as smart as you maybe there wouldn't be so many of them dead," Skirata said earning nods from the rest of them.

His comlink suddenly beeped. "Excuse me," he said before stepping into the next room, Ordo following behind him.

The group was silent for a minute before Des spoke up. "Well, Arcus, at least no one will be able to mistake you for a Jedi," he said.

Arcus nodded, but a touch of sadness filled his eyes. "I just wish that I could have continued being there for my men, without me who knows what could happen to them."

"I'm sure they'll be fine, Jen'ika, after all, you've given them something to fight for," Arsenal said.

"I hope you're right, Solus, I don't want to bury any more brothers," he said.

* * *

Coruscant Underlevels-

Sladner had been watching Arsenal for the past three days now. She appeared to have formed a connection with the silent clone. That's good, he thought to himself, I'll be able to hold that against her.

He smiled in an evil way as he thought about the pain he would cause her. He had followed them to a small restaurant called the Kragget where they had left with two other men, one in Mandalorian armor and the other wearing clone armor, deeper into the Underlevels.

Turning to leave he spotted a figure in the shadows to his left. The figure came towards him, it was an old man. He was bald with a long white beard, and so skinny his ribs were visible through the rags he was wearing.

"Spare a morsel for a hungry fellow?" The old man asked.

Sladner drew his blaster and, without any hesitation or remorse, shot the man between the eyes. He glanced the now dead man in front of him before turning his back and walking away.

Time to seek out the gangs that took refuge down here, if they knew what was good for them they'd accept his offer.

* * *

GAR Barracks, Coruscant-

"Just admit it already! You like Solus," Bloodbath said loudly, causing Nolan and Ves to pause in their wrestling.

/No I don't/ Rever signed.

"Ha! Of course you don't, you've only been spending the past few days hanging out with her, watching her when she isn't looking, probably thinking about like you are right now..." he paused and looked at Rever's eyes.

"Yup, you're definitely thinking about her, the big picture here is that you like her, why not ask her out? That's what they do in holo-dramas, the guy asks the girl he likes out," Bloodbath said.

Ramik snorted. "Since when do you watch holo-dramas?" He asked.

Bloodbath was about to retort when Rever cut him off. /You're not exactly Mr. Spook yourself, di'kut, I saw how you looked at Railyn when she was here, you like her/ Rever signed, a smug expression on his face.

Bloodbath's face turned red and he was about to respond when the doors opened, Des and Arsenal walking in followed by Arcus wearing a full set of Mandalorian armor, the helmet clipped to his belt.

Everyone was silent as they looked over Arcus's new getup. "I have to say, looking good, Arcus," Bloodbath said, completely forgetting about the earlier conversation.

"Thanks, Vod, though I'm kinda worried about what Railyn will think about this, she doesn't want me to leave but if I stay that means I can't keep an eye on you," Arcus said.

"Oh, you don't trust us?" Bloodbath asked.

"I trust everyone else just fine, it's you who I don't trust," Arcus said causing Ramik to snicker.

"Hey I'm trustworthy, " Bloodbath shot back. "Why is it that people don't trust the demolitions clones?" He finished.

/I'm not sure you want us to answer that question/ Rever signed.

Just then Des's comm beeped. "Sorry, kids, gotta take this, Bloodbath, don't blow up the barracks while I'm gone," he said and stepped out of the room.

"Et tu, Des?" Bloodbath asked, mock hurt in his voice.

But then he caught sight of Arsenal leaving for her own quarters followed a few minutes later by Rever. The door closed behind them and Bloodbath waited a few minutes before moving.

He looked around, no one else had noticed the their absence yet. He got up and entered the room silently.

Rever was holding Arsenal's hand and they appeared to be having a silent conversation.

"Well, so much for not liking her, right, Rever?" Bloodbath suddenly said, startling the two of them enough to draw their weapons.

Bloodbath yelped as he avoided the blade thrown by Arsenal.

"What in Haran do you think you're doing?!" She shouted, the two of them glaring at him.

"Nothing much, just reveling in my chance to tell Rever I told you so," he said smugly. "I knew there was something going on between the two of you, just wait till I tell everyone."

"If you do I will make the rest of your life as miserable as possible," Arsenal growled at him.

"All right, fine, your secret's safe with me," Bloodbath said in a resigned tone.

Rever's eyebrow shot up at that. /Since when have you ever been able to keep a secret?/ he signed. His only response from Bloodbath was a glare.

* * *

Coruscant Underlevels-

Sladner smiled to himself, all was going according to plan. After some careful maneuvering he found himself standing before the Drago Gang's leader, a human called Nerus Vasig, a wanted criminal. He was a large man, not as large as Sladner, but definitely someone to avoid in a fight, who looked as if he'd been punched in the face more than once, his nose nothing more than a mass of cartilage without form. He wore a black tank top that revealed the plethora of tattoos covering his arms and torso.

Sladner could tell that he was not one to take lightly, he had the look of a merciless killer in his eyes

"I believe we do have a problem," Vasig said, twirling the knife in his hand. "You crossed into my territory without paying the toll, what do you have to say to that?" He asked.

"I have a proposition for you, I require the service of you and your men for a job, you will be rewarded handsomely for your services of course," Sladner said.

Vasig pretended to consider the offer before responding. "Why would I want to work for you, when I could just kill you instead?" He asked.

"Why kill me when you could walk away with enough credits to expand your operation tenfold?" Sladner asked, he could see that Vasig's curiosity was peaked with that question. "Besides, you and all your men will be dead before getting within three meters of me."

He held up the small container of neurotoxin. "If I drop this a powerful nerve gas will be released, killing everything within the thirty meter radius."

"Why would you do that, you would only seal your own doom as well," Vasig said.

Sladner smiled, showing the jagged teeth common to his species. "I've already planned for that, I injected myself with the antidote before coming here, when all of you are dead I will just walk out of here, why throw away your lives robbing a few meaningless people when I could make you rich beyond your wildest dreams?" Sladner asked, of course he had no intention of paying them, they were going to die whether they accepted his offer or not.

"Do we have a deal?" Sladner asked.

Vasig stayed silent for a few minutes before getting up and approaching Sladner, then he held out his hand. "Deal," he said.

"Wise choice," Sladner said. "Your target is a woman that goes by the name Arsenal, she is currently living in the GAR Barracks along with a group of clones known as Canon Squad, your job for now is to learn as much as possible about these clones, see if she's close to anyone." Vasig nodded.

"Is there anything else I should know about her?" He asked.

"She was born and raised Mandalorian, she would never put innocents in danger willingly," Sladner said. "Lure her to me, but don't harm her, I want to do that myself."

Vasig smiled, it looked as if this Sladner character was more easily fooled than he thought.

What neither man realized was that each of them was plotting the other's downfall.

* * *

 _ **Please read and review, and if you have any ideas for the storyline's future feel free to say in your review or PM me.**_

 _ **Merry Christmas and have a happy New Year. :)**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Sorry it took me so long to update._**

 ** _Thanks for your patience. :)_**

* * *

GAR Barracks, Coruscant-

Clack clack clack.

The steady rhythm of the wooden weapons created an almost relaxing sound as Arsenal and Arcus sparred. Arcus had requested that she teach him how to fight like a Mandalorian, aka, how to fight dirty.

The two of them were breathing hard when Arsenal called for a break. "We'll rest for fifteen minutes before continuing," she said. It had been years since she had been able to spar with someone so fiercely, with his added Force senses it created a challenge, one that she was looking forward to.

Arsenal walked over to where Nolan and Ves were sitting, watching warily as Arcus had attacked her. She didn't blame them for their vigilance, they were loyal to a fault and would have stepped in if she'd called them.

"How are you guys, getting bored watching us hit each other with sticks?" She asked her pets. They simply left trails of saliva all over her face in response.

"How's the sparring?" Des asked. He looked as if he'd just showered, water dripped from his hair onto the civilian clothes he wore.

"It's good," she responded, scratching Ves vigorously on the sweet spot behind his left ear, his eyes closing in pleasure until Nolan butted in, jealous of the attention his brother was getting.

Arsenal stood and walked to where she had left her canteen, picking it up taking a long drink. "Hey, Solus," Arcus called out as he walked back into the room. "I was wondering if I could ask you for a favor," he finished. Arsenal's eyebrows shot up. "Favors don't come without a price, Arcus," she warned.

Arcus nodded and continued. "Well, Railyn hasn't been responding to Roberta's attempts to get her out of the apartment, so I thought you could take Ves and maybe convince her to have some fun," he said.

Arcus had noticed that Ves had sensed her emotional turmoil when they came to the barracks and had stepped in as a comforting beacon for her to hold on to.

Arsenal recalled the time as well and nodded. "Alright, but I should warn you that I don't know much about girly girl things," she said, eliciting a muffled snort from Bloodbath, who had been cleaning his weapon as they had sparred.

"Oh, shut up, Bloodbath," she said.

Bloodbath held out his hands up in mock innocence. "What?!" He asked indignantly.

"Don't worry, Solus, Roberta will be there as well, she knows all about the girly girl things that girls like," he said. "Now, best two out of three?" He asked.

"Oh, you're on," she said, a grin on her face.

* * *

Apartment Complex, Coruscant middle class sector-

Arsenal stepped out of the turbo lift and walked down the hall, Nolan and Ves bounding along behind her. She stopped in front of the door to Roberta's apartment and knocked.

There was the sound of something falling over and the muffled curses of a woman behind the door, Arsenal raised her eyebrows, for a respectable woman she certainly had an extensive vocabulary. Then again, Arsenal reminded herself, she did use to be a cop. The lock clicked and the door swung open, revealing a slightly disheveled Roberta.

"Solus, I'm so happy you could come, and I see you brought Nolan and Ves too," she smiled down at the pair of them, sitting quietly, looking up at her. "Hopefully they can help, Railyn's locked herself in her room and won't come out," she said, guiding Arsenal down the short hallway to Railyn's bedroom door.

Roberta knocked on the door. "Railyn, are you still there?" She called out only to be met with silence. "Railyn, Solus has come for a visit, she's brought Nolan and Ves with her," she said.

They waited in silence for several seconds before they heard a bolt unlatching, then the door opened.

Railyn was pale with dark bags under her eyes, she looked as if she had been crying as well.

"Are you alright, ad'ika?" Arsenal asked, immediately concerned.

Railyn nodded. "Why don't we move into the living room?" Roberta suggested. The small group took their seats in the room and Roberta went to get some snacks.

"I brought Ves for you," Arsenal said, smiling as Railyn's face brightened just a little.

Roberta came back with the snacks and they sat quietly as Railyn stroked Ves in his sweet spot.

After a half an hour Roberta suggested that they take the Anubas on a walk. The fear returned to Railyn's face and she hugged Ves closer to her. "It's alright, Railyn, Roberta and I will protect you and Nolan and Ves will be with us too," Arsenal said, showing Railyn a few of the weapons she kept on her person.

Railyn relaxed a little, but didn't say anything.

They went to one of the many parks in the area and walked for a while before sitting on a bench. Nolan and Ves looked at Arsenal with pleading in their eyes. Arsenal smiled. " Shukur," she said and the Anubas bounded off, running wildly in a game of chase. After a few minutes Ves came back and gently gripped Railyn's sleeve with his teeth.

Railyn looked questioningly at Arsenal, leading the older women to smile. "He wants you to play with him," she said. After a few minutes of indecision Railyn got up and followed Ves. In a few moments she was running with them, smiling for the first time in months.

"She's had a tough few months," Roberta said.

Arsenal nodded. "Arcus rescued her from some of the worst men in the galaxy, she's not going to recover from it overnight."

"There's something that I need to tell you," Roberta said, lowering her voice. She told Arsenal and the other woman recoiled.

"Are you certain of this?" Arsenal asked and Roberta nodded sadly.

"Don't worry, I'll tell Arcus, don't breathe a word of this to anyone," Arsenal said. Roberta nodded again and they went back to watching Railyn and the Anubas play.

Unbeknownst to the two women a pair of eyes watched them from atop a nearby building. This was very interesting, Vasig thought. It looked as if Arsenal was friends with more people than Sladner had originally realized, but this would make it easier for them to lure her in.

Vasig pulled out him comlink. "Tell Sladner that we have some potential bait," he said before cutting off the link. He turned his attention to the young woman running around with Arsenal's pets, she was a fine young thing, he thought smiling unpleasantly to himself.

After a few hours of shopping, something Arsenal was hopeless at, a trip to the beauty parlor, and a quick lunch at a nearby diner the small group walked back to Roberta's apartment.

"Thank you for taking time to do this, Solus, it means the world to Railyn, it's the first Girls Day Out she's ever had," Roberta said.

"It was nothing, this was also my first Girls Day Out, living with my father and brother didn't leave much for the girly side of life to have," Arsenal said.

There was a pause before Arsenal continued. "I'll tell Arcus as soon as I get back," Arsenal said.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to get hurt," Roberta said worriedly.

"I'll be fine," Arsenal reassured. "I need to get back to the barracks, they'll be wondering where I am."

"Of course, thanks again," Roberta said giving Arsenal a hug.

Arsenal stiffened for a moment before hugging Roberta back.

"Nolan, Ves, time to go," Arsenal called out after releasing Roberta from the hug.

The two Anubas came bounding out of Railyn's room with Railyn right behind them.

Ves sat down and allowed Railyn to give him another hug before coming to stand in his usual spot next to Arsenal. Arsenal noticed that he wasn't as excited as he was before, then, looking at Railyn, she noticed that the girl also looked sad.

Arsenal sighed. "Alright, go on," she told Ves. He bounded off to stand next to Railyn who also had a happy look on her face.

"Is it alright if Ves stays the night?" Arsenal asked Roberta.

"Of course, Solus, if it makes Railyn feel better," she said with a smile on her face as she looked at the pair.

Railyn suddenly stood and ran over to Arsenal, throwing her arms around her, quickly hugging her, and then let go. She walked over to Ves and scratched his sweet spot before looking at Arsenal.

"Thank you," she said, speaking for the first time since Arsenal had arrived.

Arsenal stayed a little longer before bidding the two of them goodnight. She walked back to her speeder with Nolan in tow and returned to the barracks.

"How'd it go?" Arcus asked as she walked in.

"Good, but I have something to discuss with you," she said. "Meet me in my quarters in twenty minutes.

Arsenal walked to the 'fresher and took a quick shower. On her way to her quarters Bloodbath called out to her. "Where's Ves?" He asked.

"I left him with Railyn, she seemed to need the company," Arsenal replied before continuing on her way.

She quickly dressed, a few minutes later there was a knock on the door and Arcus walked in, closing the door behind him.

"What did you need to talk about?" Arcus asked, sensing the mixed emotions pouring of of Arsenal.

"First things first, I need you to promise that you won't freak out," Arsenal said.

"Why?" Arcus asked slowly.

"Just promise me," she said.

Arcus shrugged. "Fine," he said.

Arsenal took a deep breath and hesitated, Arcus began to get anxious. If it wasn't bad she wouldn't be hesitating, he thought.

"Railyn is pregnant," Arsenal said.

* * *

Drago Gang Headquarters, Coruscant Underlevels-

Vasig delivered the news of Arsenal's connections to Sladner and he seemed pleased.

"I think it's time to move on to the next phase of my plan," Sladner said. "Bring me the girl and anyone who's with her, I'm going prepare Arsenal's surprise."

Vasig walked out of the room. He hated having to take orders from that man, but it was only until he could find the right moment to strike.

* * *

 ** _Please read and review, I love getting reviews. :)_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Sorry for the long absence guys, life happened, but thank you for being patient with me. :)**_

* * *

GAR Barracks, Coruscant-

"She's what?!" Arcus's voice rang throughout the barracks, startling Nolan who had just become comfortable on Bloodbath's bed.

"Shut up!" Arsenal said. "We don't want to tell the entire planet do we?"

"But how is this possible?" He demanded. "She was only in the brothel for a short time!"

Arsenal grabbed him and pulled him closer. "It doesn't take more than once for something like this to happen!" She whispered fiercely. "And you need to get control of yourself, Railyn needs you now more than ever and if you can't support her emotionally than you shouldn't get involved at all!"

Arcus sighed. "You're right, I shouldn't have overreacted, how far along is she?" He asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose with thumb and forefinger.

"The doctor told Roberta about four months, how long ago did you rescue her?" Arsenal asked.

"Almost four months ago," he said, he sat down on Arsenal's bed with his head in his hands." Shab! That means that it was conceived when she was raped," he said, trying to hold his emotions in check, but failing miserably when tears started pouring down his face.

"Why did this have to happen to her, she's not even sixteen," he said, his voice thick with emotion. Arsenal sat down next to him, wrapping her arms around his shaking shoulders.

"There's nothing you could have done to stop this," she said.

He suddenly broke away from her angrily. "Of course it is, if the Jedi hadn't taken me away I could have been there to protect her!" He shouted.

"You would have been killed along with your parents and the outcome would have been the same," Arsenal said softly.

Arcus sat back down and the two of them sat in silence until a knock came at the door. "Guys, Des has some news for us," Bloodbath's voice came through the door.

"We'll be there in a minute," Arsenal said, she turned to Arcus. "Shall we go?" She asked. Arcus nodded again and they made their way to the rest of the squad.

"I've just received some news from Kal'buir," Des said when everyone was there. "Bardan Jusik has left the Jedi Order," Des finished and everyone's heads shot up.

"Why would he do that?" Bloodbath asked.

"He probably got fed up with the Jedi Council like me," Arcus said.

"Actually, it was because of his disagreement with their use of the clones as a slave army," Des corrected.

"Close enough," Arcus said. He was silent for a moment before speaking again. "I'm going to need your guy's help," he said.

Arsenal squeezed his knee in silent support. "I just found out that my sister, Railyn, is pregnant, and I'm going to find the father."

Ramik spoke up. "If I could have some blood samples I could find out who the father is," he said. Arcus nodded. "I'll get you your samples," he said.

Everyone was silent for a while before Des spoke up.

"We should all get some sleep," he said, he was calm, as usual, but the tone of command in his voice would bode no argument. Everyone said goodnight, dispersing to their bunks and Arsenal to her room.

She lay awake for several hours thinking over the events of the day. If for some reason Railyn couldn't keep the child she would step up and take the challenge, she resolved.

She realized how content and happy she was during the short time she had spent with Canon Squad and Arcus, she also realized that she hadn't thought about hunting down Sladner for some time now.

Maybe she should just forget about killing him, but she had made a promise to Nolan and Ves that she would avenge them. Arsenal eventually fell asleep, as she nodded off she decided that finding Sladner could wait a while longer. What she didn't realize was that she was about to be thrust back into that role sooner than she thought.

* * *

The Next Morning, GAR Barracks, Coruscant-

Arsenal was miserable, she had spent the past hour hovering over the toilet and puking her guts out. A knock came at her door and Bloodbath's voice called out.

"Solus, are you alright?" He asked.

She was about to respond when she was hit with another wave of nausea. Bloodbath came into the room, followed by Rever and frowned at the sight of Arsenal bent over the toilet puking.

"Oh, that's not good, are you sick?" he asked.

Arsenal recovered herself before responding. "I think I may have picked up a bug that's been making it's rounds," she managed to get out before bending over the toilet again.

Bloodbath winced and looked at Rever, he didn't look thrilled either.

"I need you two to go pick up Ves from Roberta's apartment, do you think you can handle it?" Arsenal asked.

"Of course, you can count on us, Solus," he said. "Make sure you rest up, you'll be back to kicking Arcus's shebs again in no time."

Arsenal just made a waving motion. "Just go already before I reconsider sending you and ask Ramik instead," she stated.

Bloodbath offered a mock salute before walking out of the room, Rever waited till he was gone before approaching Arsenal and giving her a kiss on her forehead. /Hope you feel better soon/ he signed before following Bloodbath.

As the two of them walked towards the exit Rever walked towards Ramik, Bloodbath following behind. /Keep an eye on Solus, she's not feeling well/ he signed and Bloodbath translated.

"Sure," Ramik said and continued on studying the medical journal in front of him. Within minutes the two commandos were gone.

* * *

Arsenal listened to them go. It was odd that she was feeling unwell because she never got sick. A thought suddenly shot into her mind and she froze.

The only possible explanation is... she shot up and ran towards the exit. "Ramik, I'm going out, I should be back within the hour," she said, not bothering to see if he had heard her.

Twenty minutes later she returned with a bag filled with various unidentifiable objects. Ramik watched curiously as she hurried to the 'fresher. She was in there for twenty more minutes before emerging, somewhat in a daze. At that moment Des walked in, seeing Arsenal's face he walked over to her.

"Solus, are you alright?" He asked. Arsenal ignored him and walked over to Ramik, she held out an object to him and he hesitated before taking it.

From the looks of it it was a pregnancy tester and it was positive. Ramik's head shot up and he looked at Arsenal.

"You're pregnant?" He asked unnecessarily and she nodded.

"I'm pregnant," she said.

"The father?" Ramik asked, though he already knew and Arsenal's answer confirmed it.

"Rever," she said.

* * *

Apartment Complex, Coruscant middle class sector-

"Why do you think Solus is sick all of a sudden, she was fine last night," Bloodbath said as he piloted the speeder towards the apartment buildings where Roberta lived.

/How should I know?/ Rever signed. The two remained silent for a while before Rever "spoke" again.

/What I don't get is this whole thing with Fi, even though he was a pain in the shebs he was never one to go down without a fight, and General Jusik leaving at the same time as Fi's death is strange too/Rever finished.

"Wow, that does sound kind of suspicious, maybe we should just ask Kal... we're here," he announced. He pulled into a nearby parking space and the two of them made their way into the building.

As the turbo lift took them up to the correct floor the pair continued to debate the issue of Fi's death. A few minutes later they stopped in front of the apartment door. Bloodbath was about to knock when Rever suddenly grabbed his hand.

/Wait/ he signed. Bloodbath froze and the two of them listened for a few minutes. /I don't hear anything/ Bloodbath signed.

Rever shook his head. /Something's wrong/ he signed before pulling a blaster, which he gave to Bloodbath, and drawing his twin blades from their hidden sheaths under his jacket.

Rever motion to Bloodbath to follow behind him. He hit the code into the lock and the door opened. Rever went first, clearing the hallway he moved into the kitchen and motioned Bloodbath forward.

Everything looked normal until they reached the living room. The two of them looked at the mess before them. Furniture was overturned and glass was smashed, it looked as if there had been a struggle.

As they looked around Bloodbath froze. Motioning for Rever to cover him he walked over to a smashed chair. He moved it carefully out of the way, revealing a blood stain on the carpet.

"Rever, I'm calling Arsenal," he said.

Suddenly someone grunted and there was a thud as a body hit the floor. Bloodbath whirled around and saw Rever lying on the floor, a trickle of blood ran down the side of his face. He had unconsciously raised his weapon and was about to fire when something hit him from behind.

The world spun and he struggled to stay conscious as he fell, but the first blow was followed by another and the world faded to black.

* * *

GAR Barracks, Coruscant-

"Rever and Bloodbath are sure taking a long time," Arcus said.

"Maybe they got sidetracked, you know how clones are when they're hungry," Arsenal said. She was cleaning her weapons and thinking about that morning. After she had told Ramik and Des about her pregnancy she had asked them to keep it quiet and they agreed hesitantly promise that she would tell the others when they got back.

"But they would have checked in if they had, plus they don't have any credits on them," Arcus corrected. "Something doesn't feel right," he added as an after thought.

"If you're that worried why don't you give them a call?" Arsenal suggested.

Arcus nodded. "Good idea," he said before getting up and moving away.

"Bloodbath this is Arcus, please respond..." static, "Rever, if you can hear me tap the mic on your comm..." more static.

"That's odd, if Bloodbath was unable or didn't respond Rever most certainly would," Arsenal said. During her stay with Canon Squad she had come to know Bloodbath and Rever pretty well.

"Alright, let's go see what's wrong, Ramik, Des, you guys stay here, if we're not back in three hours come get us," Arsenal said, she handed Des a locator remote. "You can track us using this."

Des nodded, sensing something was wrong as well. "Be careful, don't take any unnecessary risks, especially you Solus," he said pointedly and firmly.

Arsenal huffed in annoyance. She'd only been pregnant for a few days and already he was acting like an overprotective uncle, but she nodded in agreement anyway.

"I'll be careful," she said, then the two of them walked outside and towards the nearest speeder.

* * *

 _ **Once again I apologize for not updating, please read and review. :)**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**So sorry for the delay in updates, I had some serious writer's block and a lot of family business to take care of.**_

 _ **Also, work has been a hassle. Anyway, hope you enjoy chapter 14 of Republic Commando: Death Trap. And if you want to read a lot more about the commandos you should check out**_ **mandowriter, _he has a lot of material on it._**

 _ **Ciao!**_

* * *

Drago Gang headquarters, Coruscant Underlevels-

It was dark, and the sound of tiny clawed feet filled the air as rodents ventured out from their hiding places. Rever had no idea where he was or how long he'd been hanging there. He was disoriented from the blow to his head, the beatings he had taken, and his arms ached from the weight of his suspended body; judging from the amount of pain, he was certain his arm right arm was dislocated. The sound of voices bit through the darkness and fog, pulling Rever to the world of the conscious. The lights turned on and Rever had to close his eyes to protect them from the sudden, blinding light.

"Have you gotten anything out of him?" one voice asked.

"No, he hasn't said anything," a second voice said.

The owner of the first voice huffed in frustration.

"Sladner wants to see the two of you, dump him back to his cell, I don't think we'll be getting anything out of him any time soon," he said and walked away.

"Vinny! Come help me with this," the second man said, he flipped some switches and gravity pulled Rever's body to the ground and Vinny grabbed Rever's arm to haul him up. When Rever was on his feet he lashed out, ramming an elbow into the second man's nose and feeling it cave. Rever was about to deliver another blow when something hit him hard behind the ear and he fell.

"Stupid barve," Vinny snorted. "You beat him to a bloody pulp and he still managed to break your nose, Delan."

"Shut up!" Delan snapped, holding his nose, which was gushing blood.

"Just get him back to his cell..." was the last thing Rever heard before the friendly arms of unconsciousness enveloped him.

* * *

Apartment Complex, Coruscant middle class sector-

"So when were you going to tell me?" Arcus asked as he drove.

"About what?" Arsenal asked.

"About your pregnancy," Arcus said.

Arsenal tensed up. "How did you..." she stopped as Arcus cut in. "Ex-Jedi, remember?" He said, a smile playing on his lips.

Arsenal relaxed, slumping slightly again her seat. "I just found out today," she said.

"And I'm assuming that, due to the time you've been spending together, Rever's the father?" He asked.

Arsenal nodded. "What do suppose he'll say?" She asked.

Arcus was silent as he carefully weighed his answer. "I think he'll be happy, and possibly a little scared," he finally said.

"Rever scared? I find that hard to believe," Arsenal said, some humor in her voice.

"Everyone gets scared sometimes, the question is, are you scared?" he said.

Arsenal had to think about that one. The only time she had been scared was after her father and brother were killed. She had wondered how she would manage hunting down Sladner without them. Now that she was pregnant, she was frightened over what the future would hold. She had no idea how to be a mother and now she was being thrust into the role.

"Coruscant to Solus, come in, Solus." She realized that she had left Arcus's question hanging and shook herself.

"I guess," she said. "I've got no idea how to be a proper mother, I'm chasing down a madman built like a rancor, and my baby's father and uncles could die anytime, so yes I am a little scared."

Arcus reached over with his free hand and grabbed Arsenal's hand. "You'll be fine, you may not know how to be a good mother, but that comes with time, you won't be hunting down Sladner alone, and even though Rever and the others won't live forever they'll always be there."

Arsenal smiled. "Thanks Jennel," she said.

Arcus smiled back. "Anytime, Solus."

* * *

Drago Gang headquarters, Coruscant Underlevels-

Sladner stood facing the viewscreen, contemplating his revenge, when the door hissed open and Delan walked in, Vinny close behind.

Delan's nose was slightly crooked and dried blood rimmed his nostrils.

"You wanted to see us, Sir?" Delan said.

"Did you get anything out of the clone?" Sladner asked.

"No," Delan said.

"What about the woman, has she said anything about Arsenal's whereabouts?" Sladner asked.

"No, apparently she's an ex-cop, so she knows how to resist interrogations," Delan said.

Sladner snarled. "We're wasting time!" He snapped. "The longer they remain silent means the longer Arsenal has to find us, that would put us at a disadvantage."

Sladner was silent for a long few minutes, causing Vinny to squirm nervously. "Bring the prisoners here, I think it's time to level the playing field," Sladner said.

Delan and Vinny mumbled a few yes sirs and left the room, leaving Sladner to his thoughts.

Roberta, Railyn, Bloodbath, and Rever had all been thrown into the same cell, while Ves has been chained to a beam in the center of the room. Bloodbath had lost track of time a while ago, but that was more due to his concussion than anything.

Rever had been brought back a while ago, unconscious, all bruised and bloodied from the beatings. His civilian shirt had long since fallen apart and his trousers were not far behind. His chest, now exposed, bore the scars of many battles past, but the one that caught Roberta's attention covered Rever's throat and the upper central part of his chest.

It looked like a blaster scar and could probably explain his inability to speak.

Her own interrogation hadn't been as violent, though she was now sporting a split lip and a black eye.

She and Railyn made them as comfortable as they could, but Roberta knew that if they didn't receive medical attention they could die. The biggest problem at the moment was keeping Bloodbath awake, if he fell asleep with a concussion he might never wake up, so the women kept him talking as much as possible.

They had just asked him to describe when Canon Squad first met Arsenal when the guard room door opened. A man lowered the shield and another six walked in, four grabbed the clones, and the other two grabbed the women.

"Where are you taking us?" Roberta demanded only to be slapped across the face.

"Shut up," the man snarled and pushed her towards the door.

They all had their hands tied behind their backs so they couldn't lash out, the guards had learned that lesson when they first captured the clones.

Delan, the one guiding Railyn, pressed himself up against her and attempted to grope her backside but was interrupted by a growl followed by someone crashing into him.

Bloodbath had seen what he had been doing and somehow managed to shake off his guards and attack Delan. Ves started growling and barking at the men but yelped when one of them kicked him in the side.

The other guards quickly dragged a livid Bloodbath off Delan.

"Don't you touch her you filthy di'kut!" He yelled and Delan responded with a fist into Bloodbath's gut. Railyn screamed and tried to back away from Delan, but was stopped by another gang member.

"I'd like to see you stop me," he sneered. He grabbed Railyn, she struggled but was no match for him, pulling her into a deep kiss.

"Delan," Vasig said, and Delan released a crying Railyn. "Not now, there will be plenty of time for that later, right now Sladner wants to put on a little show for Arsenal."

* * *

Apartment Complex, Coruscant middle class sector-

Arsenal and Arcus made it to Roberta's apartment When they got to the door Arcus tensed. Solus, sensing this stopped.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Something's wrong, I'm feeling a lot of residual fear and anger... look," he said and pointed at the lock, it was blinking red and was stuck in the closed position. He pulled his lightsaber out from a hidden pocket inside the civilian jacket Des had lent him. Arcus motioned for Arsenal to move away and placed his hand on the door, it was locked tight, so Arcus activated his blade and thrust it into the lock.

The door opened with a hiss and they stepped inside, Arsenal went first with her blaster despite Arcus's protests and did a quick IVA.

"There's no one here" Arcus said and Arsenal nodded. The two of them looked around the living room, taking in the damage and the dried blood on the floor.

"What happened here?" Arsenal asked, though she had a gut feeling about who it was.

Arcus went over to the blood spot and picked up a holographic projector that was beside it.

"Solus, I found something," he said, holding up the device.

"It's a holoprojector," he remarked rather obviously. Arsenal snorted.

"Well, duh, genius," she remarked sarcastically. At that moment it began beeping, Arcus and Arsenal looked at each other before he thumbed the ON switch.

Sladner stood behind a line of prisoners with gang members on each side. He smiled a toothy smile that did not bode well for the unfortunate hostages.

"Arsenal, it is so good to see you again, I believe you know these people?" he said, nodding to the men who stepped forward and removed the hoods.

Arsenal stifled a gasp at the sight of their faces.

The hostages were Rever, Bloodbath, Roberta, and Railyn. Roberta and Railyn looked to be alright with just a few bruises, Bloodbath had a head wound and possibly a concussion judging by his almost indiscernable swaying and slightly glazed expression. Rever, though, looked to be in the worst shape; his shoulder had a strange lump sticking out, meaning a dislocated shoulder, he was bloody and bruised, and his nose was broken.

"Come to the old munitions factory on level 1350B," Sladner said stepping forward, gripping Rever by his hair and jerking him up and his head back.

"And you'd better come alone..." he started.

Sladner pulled out a vibroblade and dragged it across Rever's face, ignoring the cries from Railyn and Roberta, Bloodbath tried to stand but was hit in the face with the butt of a blaster.

Rever didn't make any noise, but it was obvious that he was in pain as the blade sliced across his left eye. Sladner pulled the blade away from Rever's face and looked back to Arsenal.

"...Or this clone will lose more than just an eye," he finished, dropping Rever and, turning his back to them, he walked away.

The holoprojector deactivated leaving Arsenal and Arcus stunned. Arsenal had sworn not to cry when her father and brother died, but she was coming close to breaking that oath.

"We need to get this back to the others," Arcus said, Arsenal only nodded her consent and the two of them exited the building, ignoring traffic laws in their haste.

* * *

 ** _That is chapter 14 for you, I hope you like it. Please read and review._**

 ** _If you have any ideas for the plot feel free to share. :)_**


End file.
